Is Lost Love Hard to Find?
by oywidapoodles
Summary: JavaJunkie! After 'Those Are Strings, Pinnochio', beforeduring 'Ballrooms and Biscotti'. Starts in Europe as Lorelai debates their relationship and what Luke meant by 'everything'. chapter ten finally up! A fic I'm actually proud of!
1. dreaming of you

Disclaimer- I own nothing... I bet you're wondering how I typed this without a computer, aren't you? Well, I guess you could say I own that, but some of the lines of this story and the charachters are just being borrowed

a/n: The fic begins in Rome. It's while Lorelai and Rory are in Europe of course, and it's Lorelai's POV (may change to Luke's at some point, but I'll give you a heads up if so). This is a total JJ fic, and if you're anti-LL, beware! Will definitely have LL hook-up, but I'm not sure when yet. R+R, please! And Enjoy.

* * *

"_So if I don't see you, have fun on your trip with Nicole."_

"_Oh, we may not go now."_

"_What? You were really looking forward to it."_

"_I don't know if the timing's right, and... things are kinda weird right now."_

"_Oh no."_

"_What?"_

"_It's because I teased you about the commitment thing and proposing. I ruined it."_

"_No, that's not it."_

"_Please, promise me that's not it__. It would break my heart."_

"_But you weren't wrong about that. It got me thinking and it is kind of like committing to her."_

"_So?"_

"_I don't wanna lead her on."_

"_But you like her, Luke. You like her a lot, ...don't you?"_

"_Yeah, she's great."_

"_Then go. No matter what she's reading into it."_

"_Really? You think that's okay considering... I don't know... everything?_

"_Yeah, I do."_

"_Oh, okay. I'll probably go then."_

"_Good."_

"_I guess I was just nervous about nothing."_

"_That's what I think, too."_

"_I'll see you in a couple months."_

"_Yeah, I'll see you then."_

_God! I must have played this scene in my head a million times, and each time I feel stupider and stupider. I need to think before I speak!_

_I hate the way when I close my eyes all I can see is Luke leaving me, walking away again and again. It plays over and over, and I just can't stop it. Usually when I picture Luke walking away it isn't as painful as this- it's usually a pretty pleasant sight. And now... Ugh! I'm in Rome. I shouldn't be thinking about lost love or whatever the hell I'm thinking about..._ Is that what this is? Lost Love?

_No way. I don't love Luke. I've never **loved** Luke. I mean I must admit I like him an awful lot for just being friends, but I don't love... Luke... At least I hope not. That could complicate things, ...thoughts._

"_Everything"- I now officially hate that word, and Luke for choosing it. Everything could mean anything he wanted it to mean. How is Little Ol' Me supposed to know what his "everything" is? God! He can be so frustratingly cryptic sometimes! Okay, so let's think about this logically "everything" could mean- (A) him not loving Nicole, (B) him not being ready for commitment, (C) him not being the criuse-y type (Yeah, I know. It's not too likely), or (D) him not wanting to lead on another woman when he's in love with someone else... meaning me... I wonder how likely it is that it was the last one. God, I just hate to think what he's doing right now... or who. Ugh! That image is gonna be in my head forever now- eww!_

_Why am I doing this? Maybe, he didn't go after all. Maybe, ...hopefully, I'm worrying about nothing. Then again he could also have just proposed to her._

I'm stirred from my insane thoughts, when Rory asks what we should do for lunch. _We must have been sitting on this bench for a while. I hope she's not too bored with me. _"Um, food would be good." I notice just how hungry I am.

"Possibly the reason I asked. Connect the dots, Missy."

I'm still staring at my shoes.

"Mom? You okay?... Are you thinking about Luke again?"

"What? How did you know what- um, who I was thinking about."

"I didn't really, but you just told me... Plus, last night you dreamt about him- dirty too. Either that or you were having a conversation with someone and saying his name an awful lot."

_Oh my god!_ "I didn't know I talked in my sleep"

"Well, it's okay cause you don't."

"You just said—"

"It's more like moaning or yelling."

"God!"

Rory tries to duplicate said screams, "Luke, Luke, oh, Luke!"

"Shut up!"

"You're blushing."

"You're lying... Aren't you?"

"Not really... I had to put my pillow over my head to shield myself from the trauma."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well, you sounded like you were enjoying yourself. I didn't want to ruin it for you."

I shake my head at her, cause I can't believe she's acually saying this, but then I remember my dream from the night before, and I end up being pretty glad she didn't wake me up. "Yeah, okay thanks."

"That calls for an 'eww!'. So what were you thinking about just now? You look kinda sad."

"Yeah, well he and I had a little discussion after the graduation ceremony, and I said some stupid stuff."

"Really? That's so unlike you."

"Are you not gonna help?"

"Okay, I know you 'need help', but what do you want me to do? Take your mind off him?"

"I want to talk about it. I mean I already feel like I'm talking to myself."

"You haven't really said anything to yourself or to me."

"In my head, Smarty Pants."

"Really? That actually is unlike you, cause usually if you're gonna talk to yourself, you're gonna do it aloud so you'll be annoying everyone around you. You know- killing two birds with one stone."

"Oh, don't kill the birdie!"

"You're frustrating."

_So is Luke._

"... Sooo."

"Yeah?"

"You said you wanted to talk about Luke?"

"Over lunch, okay?"

"Fine with me, but again the question comes up- where shall we eat?"

* * *

Reviews are my Lorelai's coffee... or something like that. Although, I love coffee as well... My point is both keep me going, so leave a review... and some coffee if you wish! 


	2. jealous scars, dreams of cheats

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters or show, believe it or not. 

Thanks for all your encouraging reviews-

**pOnDeReSqUe: **My banter's probably so awesome, cause I talk like that a lot normally. The dirtyness is fun, right? I'm glad you like it, cause there's even more in this chapter. And I don't know how exactly I came up with the idea for this story, but there are so many ways I can go with it, and I'm really gald I did come up with it. It's fun! And I tend to "..." a lot too, hopefully not in my fics too much though.

**orangesherbert7: **Hmm, well, I don't know how Luke's cruise could dock anywhere where the girls are, cause I'm pretty sure Luke said it was a criuse through Canada and into Alaska. Although, he also said it was a seven-country cruise, so I don't know which is right. If it is through Canada, I guess I could still do an AU type thing. I already kinda-sorta knew what I was gonna do, but I don't know now. Maybe, some how I can combine them, and work your suggestion in. I always love suggestions, so thanks.

And thank you again to every other reviewer of the first chapter.

Okay, there's a little Italian in this chapter, and I don't speak Italian, so I had to use an online translator thing, and if it's annoyingly wrong or something, sorry, but it looks okay to me. There's only a little Italian so it doesn't matter too much.

Also you may notice this chapter is a little longer than the first. I couldn't really find a stopping point. I just typed for like four straight hours. So when my hand started to hurt, I stopped. And while yes, it kind of shows that I stopped at a random point, I think this chapter is pretty good. Just don't expect as long chapters later on. I'm not always watching SCTV and SNL while I write. Also I've had like a month's worth of break from writing fanfic, so that makes it pretty easy to come up with something to write, I guess.

Now R+R (to me this means 'you can go to sleep now!' or 'Luke and Lorelai kissing on a porch')!  
Enjoy.

* * *

Rory points to a small place that looks like a diner _(And we're thinking about him again!)_ "How 'bout over there?" 

"Cute, sure."

"Yeah, cause if it's cute you'll do it right?"

"Ha ha! Dirty!"

"Yeah, I baited you for that one... Did it make you think about Luke?"

_Oh yeah, totally!_ "For your information it made me think of Colin Farrell."

"Liar."

"You're annoying. Have I ever told you that?"

"I got it from your side of the family."

"Oh, now while I'd love to rant about how friggin' annoying my mother can be, you should know you'll always be my little Damien, ...and I'm not annoying, just chatty."

"Ladies and gentleman, the biggest understatement since you uttered the sentence 'I like coffee'."

"Or since I uttered the sentence 'he likes flannel' in reference to Luke after meeting him." _And again I mention the man._ "...Wait. Why am I agreeing with you? I **am** just chatty."

"Yeah, and Pamela Anderson's never had plastic surgery."

We reach the cafe _(I'm gonna call it a cafe, cause if I call it something else, my mind'll drift to the Luke-inspired dirtyness again.)_, and sit down at a small metal table with two chairs. "A couple cappuccinos and a slice of chocolate cheesecake to split?"

"Awesome."

A waiter comes to the table, and asks for our order. "Due cappuccinos e una fetta della torta del cioccolato, per favore?..."

The waiter nods, "Quello sarà tutto?" ("Will that be all?")

"Sì, grazie."

He leaves the table.

"Been working on your Italian, have you?"

"What do you mean?" I reply innocently.

"When we got to Rome, all you could say was 'cappuccino'."

"You're exaggerating."

"How 'bout we switch the topic to Luke."

"Right, okay."

Silence.

Rory breaks my silence, "...Sooo. You said you talked to Luke before we left?"

"Um, yeah, we talked."

"...About?"

"You know- the cruise, him and Nicole committing..."

"Or why he couldn't?"

"Maybe, something like that."

"So he told you he loves you and doesn't want to lead her on when something he's really wanted for a long time with you could be happening instead!"

_Why on Earth would I be depressed if he had said that?_ "You're a **really** bad guesser!"

"Well, it's not like you're filling me in with every last detail."

_Okay, I guess I have to admit my failure out loud eventually, ...and around people that can't speak English and don't know me isn't a bad place to start the confessions._ "I'll start from the beginning"

"Good idea."

_Where to start... Ooh!_ "The first day I met Luke... I was pretty infatuated with him. There was a small crush there."

"You never told me that."

"Yeah, well, now I have..."_ Let's get on with it here, Lorelai._

"So when did this little crush of yours end?"

"Um, well... define end."

"Butt, bottom, rump, ass."

I give her a stare. "Rhetorical question, dear."

"Sorry, you were saying you have a six-year long crush on Luke? Continue."

"As I was saying... I think it's kind of faded over the years. It's kinda like 'Well, it'll never happen, get over it.', but lately it's been stronger again, you know."

"Sure, that's natural for you- when a man is taken, you want him even more."

"I don't 'want' Luke." She gives me a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me-even-you-can't-lie-that-well look, and I admit it, "You're right, I want him. I want Luke!... It's just weird."

"Well, if it's been going on for six years should it be that weird anymore?"

"It told you it kind of faded. It was strongest at first, when he flirted with me too... Then one day this pretty woman- most likely not a hooker, so no Julia Roberts movie reference intended- came into the diner. He talked to her just like he talked to me, and I just felt so incredibly stupid for having the crush and unexplainably jealous of this woman- just this customer- that I lost interest. I just didn't want to hurt like that again. I didn't lose interest completely mind you, but I wasn't writing L.D.+L.G. on all my notebooks anymore." Rory now gives me a look that asks if I'm joking or not. "Metaphorically speaking, there were heart doodles with our names in 'em."

"Just metaphorically?"

"Yes... Okay, no, but I was drunk the only time I really did it."

"I think Luke and I might have a little chat next time I see him."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Well, I'm not gonna pick truth, my friend."

"You're evil."

"Thanks... So how long had you known Luke before the 'probably not a hooker' knocked you back into reality?"

"I don't know. A month, maybe a little more."

"And you weren't as tight as you are now, then, were you?"

"No, not nearly. We had a purely dealer-to-addict relationship..."

She tries to guess what I'm thinking- **very** badly again, "And you really don't think he wanted more too?"

"Are you insane! No, he didn't want more with me. He hated me- thought I was insane."

"You know that's not true."

"Uh, no I don't."

"Mom, come on. Luke likes you, you know that."

"Maybe, he does now, but then, Hon... I don't think he did then."

The waiter comes to the table with our order and the bill. "Grazie." A woman spills a cup of coffee when she drop it, breaks the mug. The waiter at our table goes to help clean up the mess. "Now that's just a waste of perfectly good coffee."

"Gonna help 'em clean it up by licking it off the floor?"

"Oh, the thought crossed my mind, trust me," I say as I grab a plastic fork from the container in front of me and take a bite of the cheesecake. "Oh my god, that's the best cheesecake ever."

Rory takes a bite, and eccentrically aggress. I add some sugar and cream to my coffee, and take a sip. "Wow."

"Good, huh." She's already had some of her own.

"Don't tell Luke, but I think he's got some competition."

"You're planning on moving here?"

"Don't tell the waiter, but I think Luke is hotter than he is. Although the accent isn't bad."

"Better than the everyday-day-I-don't-make-out-with-Lorelai-is-a-bad-day accent Luke's got goin' on?"

"We've never made out."

"Exactly."

"Right, well, you're still insane."

"And Luke still loves you."

"Oh my god, stop with that!"

"Just continue your story."

"Okay, well, remember Rachel?"

"Oh, yeah. You were **jealous** of her!"

"Yeah I was... That was the first time since the 'pretty woman' I was jealous of any woman being around Luke- **my** Luke... It just hit all over again." Tears come to my eyes at the recollections of stale jealousy of his old girlfriend, and the fresher, possibly deeper jealousy of Nicole. _Rachel is the scar that'll probably never heal, and Nicole- she's still stabbing me... right in the gut._ I sip my coffee slowly, but it just makes me think of him more. As my eyes water more and more, it just hurts worse and worse. Rory can tell.

"...Oh, mom." She scoots her chair next to the left of mine and wraps an arm around me. I set my coffee back down. "It's okay, Rachel's gone."

"Nicole's not." My voice is breaking, but I keep talking. "Remember the night I had to say at his place, when the inn caught fire?" She nods. "I told him about my dream of us being married."

"Which one?"

"The least dirty one." A small smile actually comes to my face when I think of it and the kinkier ones.

"Sure, wouldn't want to scare him too much."

"Twins."

"What?"

"It was the one where I was pregnant with... twins- Nick and Nora."

"How did he react?"

"He asked if the dream went beyond him fixing me breakfast, hiding my hyper-coffee, and talking to my stomach, and it did- he kissed me... a couple times, but I didn't tell him that. I mean he had a girlfriend- has a girlfriend, and it would have just been wrong."

"Well, that's good, it was the right thing to do- very unlike you though, isn't it?"

"Don't be mean... He seemed happy though. I couldn't see him cause I was lying on his bed, but he sounded happy. That's another thing that was weird about that night. I mean I had pictured being in Luke's bed a few times before, but none of them were without Luke... on top of me."

"Mom! Bad visual. And you call me mean?"

"And it was definitely a good thing I wasn't looking at him. I would have pounced and straddled him- shoved my tongue down his throat." Rory makes yet another disgusted mom-stop-talking-right-now face, but I continue, "I mean he was wearing this tight sweater that you could totally see his muscles in, and the tight little sweatpants."

"I'm glad you're a little more cheerful thinking about how hot Luke is." She makes a face as she says the last part of this sentence.

"Yeah, well, that night wasn't exactly perfect."

"Sure- thinking about the inn."

"And Nicole called while I was there, but- I thought this was pretty awesome, don't tell Luke- he didn't tell her I was sleeping over..."

Rory interrupts me **again**, "Oh, sure. It's so weird he didn't tell his girlfriend that an attractive woman he knows is sleeping over at his apartment. Don't you think that would sound a little like 'Hey I'm cheating on you'? And I don't think Nicole would enjoy his locker-room-worthy-bragging too much, you know?"

"Gossip about sleeping with me is locker-room-worthy?"

"Definitely!" She says it sarcastically, so of course I'm offended.

"That didn't sound too serious."

"Mom, you're talking about Luke cheating, which is just ridiculous, and--"

"You were just saying Luke wanted me, and now it's ridiculous!"

"You're upset, because I think the concept of Luke cheating on his girlfriend is ridiculous? You've got to be kidding me! It is ridiculous; it's insane; it's not Luke. Luke wouldn't cheat on anyone with anyone. If Christie Brinkley was standing in front of him in only his flannel begging him for sex, he wouldn't cheat on his girlfriend."

"Oh, Christie is sooo not his type!"

"...And...?" She asks trying to get me to admit it.

"You're right, he's not the type cheat... Not even if it was with me, Hon?"

"I really wouldn't try it, but you never know. He's a very mysterious man."

"One of the things I love about him."

"Aww, you love him!"

"I will confess I love a lot of his traits... and all of his muscles."

"Geez."

"And that! I love it when he does that!"

"And when you make him do it by commenting on his big toolbox?"

"Yeah." I grin and finish off my coffee. "...You know when you mentioned Christie standing in only his flannel, it made me think of one of the dirtier dreams where I was wearing just his flannel begging--"

"Please, no!"

"No, that's not exactly what he said. It was more 'Yes, please!'"

She covers her ears in terror.

"Okay, I'll stop! God!"

She takes her hands off her ears, and I shut up... for what seems like forever.

"Now you're just gonna be silent?... I love it!"

"Well, now all I'm thinking about is him and me... together... doin' stuff, and since you don't want to hear it while it's all I can think about, I can't talk about something I'm not thinking about. You have to think when you speak, right."

"Oh, I don't know. Tara Reid seems to be able to pull off not thinking while speaking. Gary Busey too, both of the Hilton sisters, Anna Nicole Smith. Oh, and I've seen you do that from time to time too."

"Thanks, putting me on the same level as Anna Nicole Smith. That's too kind." Sarcastic, of course.

"You're talking now? Impressive!"

"Well, yeah. Mentioning Gary Busey kinda turned me off."

"Oh, sure."

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! Leave a long review, please.  



	3. Miss Smiley and the Bitchy Hellhound

**LLfreak8285**, **pOnDeReSqUe**, kind of **LLmeantb**, and probably someone else I forgot mentioned that they thought Lorelai's confession of her Luke feelings was a little OOC. **orangesherbert7** liked that she finally admitted it. The way I see it- Lorelai knows Rory well enough to know she's not just gonna take some lame excuse like, "Oh, that was a different Luke whose name you heard me scream last night." She knew she'd have to fess up eventually and as I had her think so eloquently in the last chapter-__

Okay, I guess I have to admit my failure out loud eventually, ...and around people that can't speak English and don't know me isn't a bad place to start the confessions.

Also in my mind Lorelai is about to explode with all these feelings of Luke and for Luke, so she just has to tell someone. Maybe, I should have stretched it out more than I did, I don't know. Anyway, here's a warning. It's a little delayed, but I hope you'll still accept it-****

Lorelai may be a little out of character with her confessions and conclusions.

**LLfreak8285**: Glad you liked that I had Lorelai have a crush and admit it, even if it was a bit OOC, and I can't wait to get to the java junkie stuff either. I love writing LL action, and I hope it shows when I get there!

**Mordacity**: Hey, M! Thanx for reading and complimenting my banter! You gave me applause? I feel so honored!

**POnDeReSqUe**: A summer social life? Yeah, never really got that one down myself either. Between the reading for school, the reading other's fanfics, and the writing for you all it's tough. And yes the Luke-Dirty talk is awesome whether I do it, Muffin does it, or ASP does it! It's also great when it's Dirty-Luke talk. Either way I'm fine!

**Llmeantb**: Where I'm going with this? There are so many directions to go. I have like five ideas. I'm probably gonna end up combining like three of them. It'll be good, I promise, and the Dirty Luke dreams? Funness, right?

**orangesherbert7**: Don't be surprised if I do go slightly AU and use your cruise idea. Glad you liked my banter too. I'm also glad my Italian looked okay to you, cause I really wasn't too sure. BTW, you were the one person that thought Lorelai just 'came to her senses' and finally admitted it. I applaud you for that. Now, au revoir! And enjoy!

BTW, today I'm posting two chapters- one Lorelai and Rory, one Luke and Nicole.

* * *

"...As I was saying earlier before you interrupted me, while I was sleeping with Luke--" 

She covers her ears again. "La, la, la! I'm not listening!"

I whack her in the arm to shut her up, and explain. "I'm not talking about my dreams now, okay! When I was an aimless wanderer of a homeless person, and Luke took me in, was I not sleeping in the same room as he was?"

"You were, I suppose."

"Well, then I deserve the rite to be able to say I slept with Luke, okay?"

"Don't you think that's stretching the truth a little?"

"No, I do not."

"Well, when we get home I'm gonna tell Miss Patty you and Luke slept together, kay?"

"You better not!"

"With rites come responsibilities."

"Have I told you're mean yet today?"

"Several times, but again, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You were saying 'when you and Luke slept together...'" she reminds me.

"Oh, right! Luke said he didn't tell Nicole about me sleeping with him, cause I am kind of a sore subject with her."

"Really? I would have never suspected such a thing!"

"Let me finish my thought before you get all sarcastic with me, kay? As I was saying, I'm a sore point with Nicole. Luke said on their first date - (I almost puked here, but it's okay, cause it gets good... for me.) On their first date he told a story about me and French fries, when she ordered extra with dinner, **and **he mentioned my teeny coffee addiction when she had more than a couple cups."

"Wow... Um, did you tell him about your dream before of after he told you his?"

"After."

"So you thought since he admitted he's always thinking about you, you'd do the same?"

_She's good._ "Rory, ...Honey, I'm hardly always thinking about Luke."

"Well, he sure is shoved into your subconscious an awful lot."

_Dirty!_ "I'd love to be my subconscious then!"

She makes that oh-so-common face again. "Ugh! That's just **wrong**!"

"I know I am."

Rory's thinking pretty seriously about something. I can tell cause she looks kinda scared and confused, not unlike a puppy dog, or Michel when Sookie tells him she won't make an egg white omelet. "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?"

"I just can't believe Luke told you that. I mean he's smart, he'd know you'd read into what he said. Don't you think he would have known you'd read between the lines and realize he was thinking about you when he was with this other woman?"

_I never thought of that. I thought of practically everything else, but this I miss?_ "Why are asking me this?"

"Mom, come on. Think about it. Luke is on a date and Nicole orders extra fries- a perfectly normal action in my book- and Luke thinks of you? He knows he was thinking of you. If he didn't want you to know he would think of you on his date, he wouldn't have told you. If Luke's good at anything, it's being mysterious, avoiding informing."

"And making a kick-ass cup of coffee."

"Yeah, that too."

"Do you think he wanted me to get he has a thing for me and I'm on his mind a lot?"

"That's what I've been saying."

"Why would he do that when he has a girlfriend?"

"I have no clue. I never thought of Luke as one to cheat, as I very vividly expressed earlier, but..."

"No way. Don't read into it so much."

"Right, sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out."

"Well, you did!" I say in the squeakiest, highest voice I've ever heard since whoever did the voice-over for that ugly chick, Ollie, in the Popeye cartoons.

"Okay, sorry. I promise I'll never freak you out again. You'll end up breaking glass with that squeak of yours if I do."

My jaw is probably on the floor as I debate whether or not Luke wanted to sleep with me. _I just wish I could remember that night better. Did I force him to admit that he had been thinking of me on that date? God, I just wish I wasn't so focused on not jumping and disrobing him that night that I could have thought about if he was also turned on- wanting to jump and disrobe me... Now I'm confusing myself. Luke disrobing me- Ooh! That's more fun to think about. I wonder if he was that sexy on purpose._ "No, it's insane. Forget it."

"It was already dropped, but okay."

"Change the subject."

"Um, okay... Earlier I was wondering how you spell Bel-Air."

"B-e-l hyphen A-i-r."

"Oh, okay, thanks, but wouldn't the title 'Fresh Prince of Bel-Air' be funny if the 'air' part was spelled with an 'h'."

"Yeah, that's a stupid subject. Change it again."

"Is Trident just gum or is it a toothpaste too?"

"Oh my god, you're bad at this! I was freaked out, now you're just boring me." I pick up the plate the cheesecake was on and lick of the rest of the chocolate.

"Attractive."

"Yeah, it is. That's why I'm licking it off... Yummy!" I set the plate back down and take out my purse to pay the bill. I set the money on the table with tip.

"Where to now?" she asks as she gets up.

I follow suit and get up as well. "Just walk around?"

"Sure."

_As we leave, I don't know why, but that time he almost kissed me in the diner comes back so vividly._

"What's up with you, Miss Smiley?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"Another awesome Luke recollection?"

"Yeah... I just wish I could call him or something- ask him some stuff."

"Even if I did know how you could reach him, I wouldn't tell you, because- (1) I'm mean, as you've pointed out before, and (2) if you've forgotten, he's on a cruise with his girlfriend."

"Oh, that."

"She's a human being, not call her 'that'."

"Have you actually checked, cause I'm not so sure about that whole 'human' thing."

"Mom!"

"I'm not calling her Satan or anything, just a bitchy Hellhound."

"That's nice."

"You tell me to not call her 'that'. Then not only do you call her 'that', you say she's nice? That's just... weird!"

"Oh, be quiet."

"Did you get it though? I said 'that''s just weird... I called her weird. She's not weird in a good way though, ...like me."

Rory scoffs. "Crazy me for thinking telling you to be quiet would have any effect."

"Crazy you."

"You know what I think?...I think Nicole is a perfectly nice person."

"You're baiting me aren't you?" I say sinisterly.

"What do you really have against her though? Other than her being Luke's."

_Why did she have to say 'her being Luke's'? So mean!_ "She's just... you know... jealous of me?"

"Oh. Well, I can see that."

"Exactly."

"That's the only reason you don't like her?"

"Maybe."

"Well then, maybe, you shouldn't be calling her a bitchy Hellhound, hmm?"

"She's just so nasty and annoying! Like once, Luke and Nicole stayed at the inn after the fire when we had a few rooms left, and she was so... Urgh! Just sooo... 'I'm gonna sleep with him tonight, and you're not! Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha!'"

"She didn't actually say that, did she?"

"No, ...but she was thinking it. They were both lying on the bed--"

"You didn't walk in on them... did you?"

"Eww! No. Let me finish my sentences, Babe. He was **reading the paper**, and she was... in a robe... That's not really important, but it's nice for the visual. Anyway, they were both lying in bed. He was reading the paper, and she put her hand on his thigh. I swear to god, she was just showing off! Then Luke had this little grin on his face... I have no clue why it was there. I do know it wasn't cause her hand was there. It's wasn't that kind of grin, and I should know that kind of grin, right?"

"Sure, you're very familiar with the dirty grin."

"Thank you. The only thing I can think of that he could have been grinning about would be that he was entertained by the fact that Nicole was jealous of me, which he and Stevie Wonder could tell, cause it was so friggin' obvious."

"Stevie Wonder was there?"

"Yeah, apparently the uptight lawyer's into the freaky stuff."

"Hmm."

"But why would Luke like his girlfriend to be jealous of some other chick- me? He's not supposed to think it's funny. He's supposed to be scared that it'll break 'em up. Why wasn't he?"

"I'm getting kind of tired of jumping in with all the answers... Hmm, well, he probably thought it was funny that Nicole was jealous of a woman he adores while she actually has no proof that there's anything to be afraid of there."

"You're smart."

"Learned from the best... Chilton."

"...Ooh! While, I was doing turn down for their bed (We were short help that night so had to jump in.)"

"Like a super-toad."

"Don't compare me to toads. The toad already has to compete with the frog, which in my book is even more popular."

"You were turning down their bed..."

"Right, and I was wearing this totally low-cut, white blouse, and when I bent down to smooth out the sheets, I caught Luke looking down my shirt!"

"Looks like Nicole has proof that there's something to be afraid of there, after all."

* * *

Hope this chapter wasn't too retarded. Don't forget I'm posting the fourth chapter now too. 


	4. can you hold your guiltfree alcohol?

This chapter is shorter than the others, but it wasn't really meant to be a whole chapter. I wrote it along with the last one. I just thought this might be neater. 

BTW in this chapter they aren't married, and Luke has a little banter with himself in his head.

* * *

**About a week later- The cruise (Luke's POV)**

I'm sitting in a chair on the deck. Nicole comes up to me with yet another glass of wine. _This is boring._

"You having fun?"

_No._ "Mmm."

_As the sun goes down, she kisses me on the neck **again**._

_I just wish Lorelai was here not... her. I probably should not have just thought that... I think I'm drunk._

_Sure, blame it on the booze._

_Well, I probably shouldn't be thinking about Lorelai when I'm on vacation with my girlfriend._

_She's not your girlfriend. You just asked her out when you saw Lorelai dating. Realizing you could never have Lorelai, you got Nicole. You just never thought it would end up this serious, did you?_

_Nope._

_You never wanted it this serious, did you?_

_Nope, I didn't._

_Then why is it this serious?_

_Too bad you're on a cruise- don't get to leave when you want to._

She whispers something in my ear, but I miss it. Too bad, cause it must have been important.

"Luke?"

"Hmm, yeah?"

"You weren't even listening to me?"

"No, I was."

"What'd I say?"

Scilence.

"Exactly."

_She can get so mad at the stupidest things. Lorelai would probably just tell me what she said, not make me guess like Nicole. If Lorelai were to make me guess anything, it's be something casual like, "Guess what Rory's gonna do," or, "Guess how many fingers are behind my back, and you can give me free coffee for a week!" Something stupid like that. I can just hear her saying either of those. Or saying my name... "Lucas! La escuela!" I didn't even snap at her for calling me Lucas, cause when she says it... or anything else... it's sexy._

_And that smile! God, that smile! It's hard not to grin every time she comes into the diner with that smile on._

I'm probably grinning, but Nicole won't ask why. She's talking to some more random people about where they're from or something.

_And when she comes in after a rough night at her parents or a breakup of some sort, you just have to be depressed right along with her._

_I should feel so much guiltier that I'm thinking about Lorelai than I am. What's weird is that I don't feel guilty at all. I really should though. Last night after having sex with Nicole, I had a much dirtier encounter with Lorelai when I fell asleep, and still nothing. No guilt, no blame, no crime, no regret. I just feel happier when I think of her, think of what she's doing at this moment, hopefully not who._

My thoughts drift to our last conversation where she revealed she pretty much just wants me to be happy... with someone other than her, and they drift to the many times I've almost kissed her, when she came to Uncle Louis's funeral, when I somehow built her that chuppah without exploding of jealousy, when I drove her to the hospital to see her father, and her mother thought we were on a date, the way she begs for coffee every morning, her dirty comments, the way we flirt back and forth rather she knows it or not, the loose chick, the first day we met and that horoscope, when she slept at my place a few months ago, when she did turn-down for Nicole and mine's room and was wearing that red bra, when she helped out with the diner, when I left Bert- I mean, my toolbox- at her place and almost told her everything, the first time she was in my apartment, the many Thanksgivings we've shared. _God damn it, this list is too long!_

I gulp down the rest of my beer as I try to picture her smile again. _Maybe, it'll cheer me up, stop thinking of lost love or whatever the Hell this is._

_God! I just want to see her, talk to her. I miss her. I can't remember the last time I've been away from Lorelai for a more than a month... Must've been when I first met her, and she was still really busy with Rory._

I sigh.

* * *

The next chapter will be part Luke on the cruise, part Lorelai in Europe, and watch out for the few little hints of what's to come I'll be leaving. 

Now you review, my darlings. Long, please! (dirty, yes, but that's prolly part of the reason I said it)


	5. phone calls

**LLfreak8285:** Totally agree with your wanting Luke's dream to be real in the s3 finale. That would have been awesome. I wonder if there 's a fic like that. It'd be easy one-shot. I have a teeny preview of LL action in this chapter. Hope it suffices for now.

**LittleGGLover:** Glad you chose to read my fic.

**orangesherbert7:** Yay! I made you almost choke! I'm so honored, and yes, we do all know it's true that he just asked out Nicole, cause Lorelai was going out. I think you'll like this chapter, orangey!

**POnDeReSqUe:** I hope this is soon enough for you. As Orange said in their review, I really think they both knew how they'll felt about each other post s3, and yes, this is a fic, so I can do what I want. Yay!

**Once Upon a Whim:** I've done the same thing so many times before, so it's okay. Anyway, I love reviews! Glad you're reading my fic.

**Llmeantb:** I may have got you mixed up with someone else on accident, sorry. I'm glad you like I showed her differently then. And yes, that's exactly what I meant to do- where you have the chance to actually talk about the person, you just can't stop.

**Gilmoremajorfan:** Yeah, I hate Nicole too (as you probably see in this chapter.)

Okay, I've changed my mind as to what I'm gonna do with this story. I think this'll be good though. Instead of having them "just bump into each other in France" like I was gonna do (it was a stupid idea, adn I'm glad I changed it), I'm gonna go a different direction. Hope you like it.

"7" will mean I'm switching the POV, cause I can't think of anything else.

R+R!  
**

* * *

Lorelai's POV again**

I haven't thought about him for several hours- possibly a record for me this month, when I notice the painting I'm looking at is by Lucas de Raldi. _Screw this._ I move from this painting to a sculpture on the other side of the room. Rory catches up to me again.

"Running away from me?"

"Oh, no I wasn't."

"Are you're okay, cause you look kinda dopey?"

"Thanks for calling me a depressed dwarf, Hon. I'm- I-I'll be fine."

"Oookay... Oh, I get it. You're thinking about Luke again, aren't you?" she asks with a grin.

"I'm trying not to, but--"

"You're so obsessed with him."

"I'm not obsessed, I'm just--"

"In looove?"

Silence.

"You're not gonna argue with me this time?"

"I'm just so tired of it all. I'm not even giddy when I think about him any more, I'm just... distracted."

"...Okay, I think I've been holding out on you."

"Meaning?"

"I might now how you can talk to him."

_She has been holding out on me!_ "What!"

"I knew you'd be mad. I think maybe, if you could call Miss Patty, she might know how you can reach him- if he brought that cell phone Nicole got him, if it has awesome long distance, or I don't know, maybe somehow calling the cruise ship?"

"I'm gonna call Miss Patty," I say finding my way around and out of the fancy French museum. Rory's behind me somewhere.

I finally reach a pay phone, put in a quarter, and press '0' for the operator. He's speaking French really fast so I can barely understand him, but I'm pretty sure he said, "For an out-of-country call press 4," so I do. After a couple tries, I eventually reach her.

"Hey, Patty. It's Lorelai."

"Oh, Lorelai! How's your trip going, dear?"

"It's going European."

"Not as dirty as I would have wished to hear from you- you could have at least said French or something, but I'll take it."

"Oh, well, I'm in France right now, so how 'bout, 'It's going French.'"

"That's sounds fun!"

"Do you know how I can reach Luke?"

"Get to the point fast, don't ya?"

I put another quarter in to make sure I don't get disconnected. "Please, Patty. It's pretty important."

"Sounds it. Um, he might have brought his cell phone."

"Do you have the number?"

"Somewhere, let me find it... ... ... 578-5683."

"Do you know if he has good long distance?"

"I tried calling him last week, and he answered, but I got cut off within a few minutes."

"Well, Nicole got him the phone, and I saw her with this awesome Gucci purse once, so I'm thinking how much the great long distance costs isn't too important."

"Can I ask why you have to call him?"

"I'll fill you in when we get back, kay?"

"I'll be lookin forward to it, Hon."

"Thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye, Patty." _Yay, yay, yay!_

**Cruise **

"Okay, I'll see you at the pool in five minutes," she says with a kiss on the cheek leaving me to put on my bathing suit and not think about Lorelai.

After unbuttoning my shirt and taking it off, I begin to unzip my jeans and take them off as well. As I slip of my tee shirt, I'm about to slip off my boxers when I hear that annoying noise again, that tells me Nicole's calling. _She just left the room. What could she possibly want?_ I unwillingly answer the noise, most likely because if I don't it'll just keep making that sound.

"Yeah?" I try to sound as pleasant as possible after that ringing.

My boxers are about to be on the floor when I hear that voice ...or rather someone else's on the other line. "Luke?"

"Lorelai," say pulling my boxers all the way back on and slamming myself down into the chair I slept in last night. "Why are you—Um, what are you calling me for?"  
7  
_God he says my name so sexily! _"Pleasant hello." Rory leans into the ear piece to listen.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to call."

_No I actually wasn't being too sarcastic. That was pleasant, but okay._ "Well, I've been wanting to, um—I've been thinking, um—So how's Nicole?" _Smooth.  
7  
Why the Hell would she be calling me? Fall asleep again, Danes?_ "She's fine, I guess."  
7  
"That's good. Is she, um—Are you in the same room?" _Now he's really gonna think I'm insane. Who asks a question like that?_

"No, she's at the pool."

_Hope the bitch drowns._ "Why aren't you with her?"  
7  
"I was changing. You caught me with my pants down." _Oh my god! She didn't need to know that!_  
7  
Rory backs away from the phone as she shakes her head. I have to smile not only at how freaked Rory is but how hot the image in my head is of Luke with no pants on. I clear my throat as I debate in my head why on earth he would think this is worth mentioning- it is, but Luke probably wouldn't think I'd think it'd be worth mentioning. Anyway, "Excuse me?"  
7  
I mean I was putting on my bathing suit to meet her at the pool, and I was almost finished when you called. I'm only wearing boxers... They're blue." _Wtf, Luke!_ "...You didn't need to know that, did you?"  
7  
I mouth "blue boxers" to Rory as she tries to block out random images. I don't think I'm helping.

"No, I didn't** need **to know that, ...but I don't mind," I say in an impressively seductive voice. _You're totally flirting with him, stop it right now!_ By the look of Rory's face I think she aggress with the 'stopping it right now' idea. She puts in a few more quarters.  
7  
_Is she flirting with me?_ "Lorelai, why'd you call me?"  
7  
"I just wanted to hear your voice... I miss you so much." _Great, my voice is all crack-y again. I hope that didn't freak him out, it wasn't too forward._  
7  
_I cannot believe she just said that._ "Really?" _Just tell her you miss her too, you idiot!_

"Yeah, ...really, Luke."

"Well, I can't say I don't miss you too."  
7  
Rory's listening again. "That's possibly very sweet."

"I miss you too; I miss you a lot." I hear Rory 'Aww' over my shoulder and shush her.

"Was that Rory?"

_Man! Stupid Rory!_ "Uh, yeah." She mouths 'oops' to me but continues listening.

"Can I talk to her?"

_Luke wants to talk to Rory?_ "Why?"

"I just want to hear her account of your little excursion so far."

"Oookay, but if you say anything dirty to **her** I'm calling the French police on your ass, and I hear the French police can be pretty mean," I say handing Rory the phone.

"Hey, Luke."

"Hey Rory. So you're in France?"

"Uh, yeah, but I think Mom was kidding about the police thing."

"We're off the coast of France. We should be in Saint Malo within a couple days."

"Really? I saw that on a map. It's not far from where we are- Bayeux. It's maybe a few hours from here by train." I hit her, cause I totally know what she's thinking, not that it would be so bad to see him... _I just cannot be trusted around that man when he has a girlfriend._ "Let me talk to him, Hon." She gives me a worried look, but gives up the phone.

"So you'll be in St. Malo in a few days?"

"Yeah, we will."

_He totally said 'we' just to make me mad._ "We will too." Rory looks excited and fairly surprised I didn't protest. Besides, it was one of the places she wanted to go.  
7  
"You will?" _Nicole'll love this._  
7  
"If we have an unexpected chance to see our," _my_, "diner man, we won't pass it up." _I won't pass it up, I promise._

"Well, Lorelai, if it's no trouble I'd just love to see you."

"Cause you miss me?"  
7  
"Maybe." _I shouldn't be so flirty when I have a ...Nicole, but I have to admit, I know I 'm smiling an awful lot._  
7  
_He's flirting back! I love this!_ "How 'bout we call you again, when we get to St. Malo?"

"Okay."

"Okay. Bye, Luke."

"Bye, Lorelai. Wait, Lorelai!"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you called."

"If only you knew how glad I am I called."  
7  
The door opens, and Nicole comes in just as I'm about to say answer- an equally as flirtatious response. "Bye, Lorelai," I say quickly and wait for her to answer.

"Geez, Luke what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I just said bye, cause I thought the conversation was over." That came out a little ruder that expected. Great, now two women are mad at me.  
7  
"Sorry, I guess it was over, but you just said 'bye' really fast, so I was wondering if everything was okay or not."  
7  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it so mean."

Nicole barks at me, "Lorelai? Lorelai Gilmore?"

I nod as if it's not a big deal, but boy will it be.

Lorelai's in my ear again, "It's okay sometimes that happens to me. Like I'll say 'go to Hell', but it accidentally comes out like a nice question. You know 'go to hell?'" she says with a sweet inflection. "or I say 'well, aren't you sweet' sarcastically, cause that how I usually say it, right, but this time I don't mean for it to be sarcastic, and whoever I'm saying it to gets mad." I have to grin at this. _It's the Lorelai I know and love-- or... you know I know her and I—whatever._

"Lorelai, Luke?" Nicole barks again wanting me to hang up.

"Okay, I have to go."

"I know, I heard her, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

"That's sweet."

"Well, that's me." _She so rubbed off on me._

"Bye, Luke."

"Bye."  
7  
I hang up, and motion for Rory to come back over here. She was petting a pretentious little poodle (give peas a chance!), and missed the end. "Nicole overheard the tale end of the conversation,"

"Oh my god."

"Yeah. So now they're probably arguing."

"...You're grinning!"

"Well... just talked to Luke."

"You two kids!"  
7  
"Luke! Were you just talking to her?"

"Lorelai?"

"Yes, Lorelai! Were you just talking to her?"

"Yeah," I say as nonchalant as possible.

"You're so sleeping in that chair again tonight!"

"It's better than sleeping in that ice-cold bed." As I mutter this I think how much I'd rather sleep in that chair with Lorelai than in that bed with her any day. Hell, I'd rather sleep with Lorelai on the floor than sleep in that bed with Nicole. Hell, I'd rather sleep with Lorelai outside on the cold, hard ground—

Nicole interrupts my pleasant train of thought with her, "What were you talking about anyway?"

_Man, I don't wanna say._ "...She and Rory are in France... a few hours from St. Malo." _God that bitch-cold stare could freeze a whale._ "They're gonna take a train down there, and and meet up with us... or me if you don't wanna come."

"Is she stalking you or something? Why the hell is she in France?"

"She likes the kissing and the cheese... in that order if you're wondering." _There's no such thing as an inappropriate joke with us anymore. I give up. I'm just so tired of all this._

"God, Luke! I thought you just had a crush on her. I didn't know you had actually been kissing her."

"Geez, you really can't take a joke, can you? It wasn't even that bad. It wasn't like I said," _Come on make the situation even worse, Danes_, " 'she likes being screwed on the floor'. Not only would that have been worse, it also wouldn't have made any sense considering that's no reason for her to be in France... unless there's something about France that I don't know."

"Go to Hell!"

This of course reminds me of Lorelai's little odd inflection point from earlier. I think I'm grinning.

"What are you thinking about now? Trying to picture the 'screwing her on the floor' thing? Or are you just wondering why you didn't have phone sex with her when you had the chance?"

"Now that you mention it, that's good idea! I should call her back." _I'm sooo good at messing with her... Then again she could probably fling me off the side of this boat. Maybe, I should try to make up... for now anyway. _"You know I'm just messing with you... Rory was there. It probably would have been a bit inappropriate."

"You can't stay serious for two seconds, can you?"

"I'm sorry, Nicole. Okay, I'm sorry."

"Why do you want to see her?"

"We're friends." _And I missed her dreadfully... not that I actually say 'dreadfully' or anything._

"Haven't you even seen 'When Harry Met Sally'?"

"Can't say that I have, no."

"No kidding."

"We are! We're just friends. I'm sorry for all the extremely inappropriate jokes, okay... Are we good?"

"We're good, I guess," she kisses me... _Tongue- great, now I'm gonna throw-up._ I start coughing, and I don't think it was completely unintentional. "...I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just so long as you don't see Lorelai and stop thinking about her so much, we're fine." _You've got to be kidding me._

"Excuse me? You aren't going to let me see her? You're not exactly my mother, and if you were, something we do a lot would be completely illegal an unnatural." _There are so many things wrong with that sentence._

"Well, we're not doing it anymore if you go to see her."

"You don't trust me **that** much?"

"I **can't** trust you **that** much."

"Rory'll be with us for god's sake! She'll be like a chaperone. What? Do you want to come?"

"Quite the contrary! I'd probably throw up from all the gooey Luke and Lorelai moments."

"God! What's your problem?"

"Her!"

"No, you know what? I could list a few, and none of them is her."

"... I've been avoiding the subject, but why don't you have on your bathing suit yet?"

"She called right after I pulled off my pants. I didn't want to take off my boxers as I was talking to her."

"Too much like your dreams?"

"No such thing."

"I'll be if the pool if you want to apologize." She leaves.

"Not a chance."

* * *

Now leave me a long review, please!  



	6. fess up!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Gilmore Girls. Really, I don't, I swear!****

Togetherforeverwhenitcomestothebestcoupleintheworld: I love your name! It's for LL, right? 

**falcons my daddy: **Just by the way, there's a little box in the left-hand corner that you can choose like 'add to favorites', 'add to story alerts list', add author to favorites'. But don't think I don't love the extra review. You just didn't **have** to submit it. Glad you're liking the story.

**Biscuit: **Not exactly the longest review, but good try, and yes, of course I'll continue this story. I don't know how I could just stop there. Not only would that be weird, it's be unethical. This chapter is probably the last before we get to the 'kissing and doing it' part, kay? Another suspense chapter. Am I keeping you on the edge of your seat? I hope not, cause once (or several times) I fell off my seat and it kind of hurt a lot.

**orangesherbert7: **Hmm, I totally didn't even really think that much about ehat Miss Patty could be thinking. I might build on that. Thanks for noticing it. And how can anyone not like anything having to do with Luke's pants? You just have to love Luke's pants and boxers, right? Oh, the kissing thing just came to me. I was just typin' along, and I just pretty much typed it without even noticing, and then I laughed at my own joke which is always kinda lame, right? I don't know how I do that sometimes, but I really do kinda type without thinking. Maybe, I'm just tired too often. Oh, and no, Nicole definitely cannot control Luke.

**LLfreak8285: **It's weird how a lot of the time you, the reviewer like stuff that came to me the easiest. I love that about you guys. You lie the simple humor, but you also appreciate wit. I hope my story has a nice balance. I hate typing sentences that hurt my head. There have been a few confusing ones in this fic. Aww, four-year-olds? Earlier I was talking about how I could never teach English (I like English, cause I'm pretty good at it. Although I've obviously been letting certain things slide in this story.), cause I don't like kids, but I was really talking about like high school or middle school. That age group- mine- is so annoying. I can't imagine what it would be like to be an adult and have to deal with it. Teaching four-year-olds sounds like fun. My sister teaches that age group, actually. She loves it.

**Mrs. Scott Patterson: **Sorry, the POV's are confusing. It's only going to switch between Luke and Lorelai. It'll never be Rory, so it is only two people. BTW this chapter is about as POV-switching filled as the last, but I hope it's easier. Sorry for the troubles, but glad you like the story. Hmm, finishing vaca with Lorelai and Rory? There already so many suggestions and options for this fic, and this is definitely one of them.

Mordacity! Where are you, girl?

Someone, anyone may have noticed this. I've never been out of the US, so I've never had to make an international call, so I just guessed. On the bad side, I guessed badly. On the good side, I learned how to make an international call (in this chapter it's correct) and no one complained last time.

All the places I'm using- Saint Malo, the motel from this chapter, are real places. In fact, I just randomly picked St. Malo from a map a France, but after doing this chapter and Googling some stuff it sounds really interesting, cool. Nice rocky beaches. And the town is perfect for the story- romantic, but not boring, cultural too, and has a pool near the motel as well as an ocean (although the water would probably be cold, I can prolly find that out as well, for accuaracy) so we can 'see' Luke with his shirt off.

Okay, this is the last chapter til LL meet up and see each other in person again.

**Lorelai's POV (on the train to St. Malo)

* * *

**

"So he told us to call him once we get there. I just hope Nicole hasn't thrown his cell overboard... or him."

"Yeah, that would be bad... So what're you gonna tell him?"

"I dunno."

"If he says he and Nicole are breaking up I promise to leave the room so you two can have your privacy."

"Shut up!... Really? You promise?"

"Oh yeah... So are you gonna tell him about your dreams or should I?"

"Mmm, how about... neither?"

"Not an option."

"How about I tell him about one of the dreams and you stay out of it?"

"I guess that'll work too."

"Yay!... I can't wait to see him."

"I noticed."

"I'm just so excited. It's like greeting my love come home from war... There's even a boat."

"Yeah, I guess kinda. Except he's not 'your love', and you don't get to kiss him once you see him."

"I don't, do I?"

"Um, no."

"The only way I can picture it is to greet him with this extremely passionate kiss... on the beach."

"On the beach?"

"I don't why it's on the beach, it just is, okay. I can't control my fantasies."

"You're totally fantasizing about Luke."

"You already knew this, why is it so funny?"

"I don't think it ever won't be."

_Well, hopefully someday... very, very soon I won't have to fantasize anymore, ...unless it's even more in the future- us with kids or something._

"So what's Nicole's part in this?"

"Huh?"

"Is she gonna be there when we see Luke? Is she gonna hang out with us?"

"I dunno."

"I guess it depends on if the fight's really serious- if they're still together or not."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Did I freak you out again? Sorry."

"No. I just hadn't thought about that."

"Wouldn't it be weird if Luke and Nicole broke up?"

"Um, ...no. If they don't break up--"

"I know, I know. You won't get to ethically be with him."

"Not exactly what I was gonna say, but--"

"Yours was dirtier, I know."

"Am I that predictable?"

"When you spend every waking moment with you, yes, you are pretty predictable."

"Maybe we shouldn't spend every waking moment together then."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... Maybe, Luke and I could do something alone when we meet up with him."

"That'd be fine with me, but only if Luke--"

"He and Nicole are broken up, I know."

"Our parity strikes again."

7

_I put back on my tee shirt and throw a sheet over me after slumping into the familiar chair. I sigh into the cushions, but I don't yet drift to sleep. I should make sure the phone'll wake me up when she calls. God, I hope Nicole won't call._

_I get up and grab the phone. I set it on the side table. I have a headache. Need Advil._ I walk into the bathroom and take a couple to relieve me of Nicole's aftermath.

_Once again, I sigh as I make my way from the bathroom to the chair... I hope Lorelai calls soon. I need some human contact, and when I see her I hope there's human contact._

I end up falling to sleep or at least almost, and wake to the noise again. "Shut up!" I think I rolled over on it, cause it's muffled now. "Ah... Yeah?" I answer it.

"It's me."

Lorelai's on the other line, and I get goose bumps from the sound of her.

"Hey. So are you in St. Malo?"

"Yep, and by the way, it's gorgeous."

"What? You?"

"Luke! You're flirting with me!"

"I noticed."

"Well, I like it. I've got to tell you, I like it a lot."

"I miss you, Lorelai."

"I miss you too."

"I've dreamt about you... countless times."

"I have to say I've dreamt about you too," she replies.

"Dirty?"

"Extremely! As in if I washed my brain out with soap a trillion-bazillion times it would still be as filthy as that guy that made 'Lord of the Rings'."

"Washing your brain out sounds like it would at least hurt a lot."

"Oh, I think it would... Were your dreams dirty?"

"Probably not as dirty as yours, because I have to say you have talent, but still completely filthy."

"I'd like to find out just how filthy."

"I could show you."

"I can't wait to see that... How long will I have to wait?"

"'Til tomorrow. We should be there by then."

"I'll be thinking about you."

"Dirty?"

_God that annoying noise again! I wake to find the source sitting right in front of me. God damn dreams!_

"What?" I know I sound completely annoyed, but I am. _Stupid not-real dreams! Besides I'm not a... 9 pm person._

"What's wrong with you?" I hear Lorelai ask entertained.

"Oh, nothing. You just woke me up."

"It's... 9:04... :05. How can you be asleep?"

"I **can't** be, cause **you** woke me up." _Okay, grouch. Get over it. You're talking to Lorelai in reality no,w so it does matter what you say._

"Sorry, grouch!" _And there she goes with the reading my mind._

"How do you do that? It's creepy."

"Do what?"

"I was just thinking that I'm being grouchy, and I shouldn't be, cause you're..."

"I'm...?"

"You just don't like it when I'm grouchy."

"Sure."

"So you're in St. Malo?" _Nice segue._

"Yep."

"Is it pretty?"

"Where I'm standing right now in the train station kinda smells."

"Oh, well, nevermind, I guess."

"When'll you be here?"

"Should be by tomorrow."

"Nice. Us ladies need our beauty sleep before you can see us."

"I've seen you without your 'beauty sleep' before."

"Excuse me, Luke?"

"I mean—you know—when you're tired."

"Sure."

Silence, ...but eventually she breaks it. _Thank god._

7

"Will Nicole be with us tomorrow?" _If I kill her, she won't be with anyone._

"You make it sound like you're asking if she's gonna die."

"Huh, you're right. How do **you **do **that**?

"What?"

"You knew what I was thinking."

"You were thinking about Nicole dying?"

7

"Something like that."

_She's darker than I thought she was, ...and I like it! _"So you were thinking about killing Nicole?"

7

_Wow. He's better than I thought he was. _"Luke! That's an awful accusation!"_ But oh-so-true on many occasions._

"So you have pictured strangling her, drowning her, lighting her on fire, decapitating her?"

"Ooh! Decapitation! I like it." Rory looks at me like I'm insane.

"Nicole won't be joining us. Not because she's dead (is it awful if I say 'too bad'?), but cause I doubt we're together anymore."

"Was the argument I started that bad? I'm so sorry Luke!"

"Oh, it wasn't just that. We had about a dozen others before you called."

"I really am sorry."

"I know you are."

"Sure, cause if you know I want to kill your **ex-**girlfriend, and I know you're a grouch, you should know this as well."

"She's been out for about four hours now. I doubt she's still in pool. I almost hope she's cheating on me. It would make the break up a little more concrete."

_I think I'm smiling. I'm so awful!... They're not together anymore! Yay!_

"So where are you sleeping tonight?" he asks.

"Well, we didn't check out the hostels in St. Malo before we came, so we're probably just gonna get a motel room. Is that wrong? I mean we are supposed to be backpacking."

"Of course, it's not wrong. Go crazy- not that you already haven't (just thought I'd throw that in so you didn't think I'd changed my mind about you being crazy). Pamper yourself! Get a room at a Ramada Inn. Hell, get a room with a microwave and a coffee maker."

"Did you really except me to get a room without a coffee maker?"

"Nope."

"Does France have Ramada Inn's?"

"Good question."

"I really don't know. We'll just have to see."

"You'll call me later?"

"When we get to wherever we're going."

"Okay."

"...Thanks Luke."

"For?"

"You'll find out eventually."

7

_Intrigue. I like the sound of that. _"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Lorelai."

"Bye, Luke."

_Geez, I must be smiling so much right now! If I go to sleep now, when I wake up, I might be there... or on a raft out to sea that Nicole put me on. God, I can't wait to see Lorelai!_

_She said she missed me. That means she's been thinking about me. After all, she called me. Is it completely wrong and effeminate if I think I'm giddy, cause I know I am._

_I'll never be able to stop thinking about her, will I? I'm going to starve, cause all I can think about is Lorelai... That reminds me that I'm hungry, so I guess I won't die from infatuation. As long as I can relate all important things that I need to do to her, I won't die. I think I might be able to do that. 'Important things I need to do to her'- Dirty! I love how much she rubs off on me. 'Rubs off on me'- Dirty! Okay, that's enough of that for now, I'm gonna get some food._ I grab my cell, to make sure she can reach me.

7

"Okay, so we're gonna get a motel room."

"You and Luke?"

"Eventually, yes, but not right now, kay? We," I point between us, "are gonna get a motel room so that we can get our beauty-sleep, all right, Hon?"

"That works."

"Then we'll call Luke again to tell him where we are, and that we're okay."

"And to make sure some randy Frenchman hasn't stolen your heart?"

"...Sure, why not."

7

Just after I've ordered she calls again. "Hey. That was fast," I answer

7

"'—Times at Ridgemont High' in French. I know, I just don't feel like watching that again," I say flipping through the channels.

"I'm gonna take that as a 'hello'."

"I won't tell you you can't."

7

I take a pen out of the same jacket pocket I grabbed the phone.

7

"Okay, why did I call again? ...Oh right- to tell you that no randy Frenchmen have stolen my heart. They haven't I swear. ...Jacque, stop! Be quiet!" Rory giggles beside me.

"What are you yammering about now."

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Okay, got a pen?"

"Yeah, but you can't borrow it."

"Well, that's not very neighborly."

"Yes, I have a pen."

"Paper?"

"Will a napkin with the words 'Dan's Bar and Grille' suffice."

"Yeah, it'll do. We're at the Hotel de l'Univers (not the least expensive place ever, but it's seaside. By the way, you're going swimming with me.)... Room 12... The phone number is... it looks all confusing, but I am now the expert at European calling and stuff, and the dude that explained it to me, luckily enough, also told me how to call from the US (you) to France or wherever the other person is (me). Okay, here's how you'll call me-" I pick up the cheat sheet from beside me. "Dial 011-33-LN. Then 4-89-88-40-12. I'm so proud of myself. So you got it?"

"Where's the Hotel of the Universe?"

"Ha! You noticed the name! That's why we picked it... That and cause it was like a mile from the 'railway' and the first one we saw."

"So no Ramada?"

"Not that I saw, but there was one of these in Paris so it's a chain too. Ooh! You wanna know something scary?"

"What?"

"There's no coffee maker."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"But there's a bar, I'm happy enough."

"Location, location--"

"Location! Right, sorry. I don't know... It's a couple streets over from some tennis courts. There's some flags out front. It's a tan building- four stories." _God I sound stupid!_

"I'll find it."

"Okay... Sooo."

"Sooo."

"Whatcha doin'?

"Waiting for dinner."

"What's for dinner?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Is it like brains or something? Something gross no sane person would ever think of eating, but they torture people with on Fear Factor?"

"Salad."

"I knew it was gross! Rory, guess what Luke ordered for dinner?" I make sure he can hear this and her answer.

"A tall blond in a short dress and high heels?"

"Oh, shut up about the Christie Brinkley thing!"

"What's the Christie Brinkley thing?"

"I'll tell you when I see you, kay?"

"Can't wait."

"See you then."

"Bye bye, Lorelai."

"Buh-Bye, Luke."

"Talk to you later, Lorelai."

"I'll talk to you later too."

"Isn't this call costing you like ten bucks?"

"No, the long distance is free with the room."

"Interesting."

"Maybe, do you plan on entertaining me?"

Rory gives me a stare, "Stop flirting over the phone."

"Why?"

"Cause it's weird, and I have to use that phone too. I don't want you and Luke's phone sex hormones and... juices on it," she says with a face as if you contract VD from talking with an extremely, extremely hot guy over the phone.

"Shut up. Okay, Luke. Rory's gone now." She gives me another look. "Justa sec," I say into the phone.

"Hey there!"

"Hi, mom."

"Can you go get me... some coffee and pie from downstairs?" I hand her some money, but she just gives me a disgusted look. "You can get some too."

"Okay!"

"Now Rory's gone."

"She didn't have to leave your room."

"Oh, yes she did."

"Why?"

Silence.

"Lorelai?"

"Okay, maybe I should tell you in person, cause it's kinda weird over the phone."

7

_I wonder what this is about. Sounds like someone's dying, or needs to borrow something important, or is in jail, or needs help with something, or... likes someone else._ "Let's narrow it down here, okay?"

"Okay."

"Is anyone dying or dead?"

"No."

"Do you need to borrow anything important? Money, a lawyer? Cause I don't have either... No, I take that back. You can have Nicole if you want."

"No thanks. I don't need to borrow anything."

"Is someone in jail?"

"Yeah, lots of people, not not anyone I know... that I know of."

"Well, do you--"

"Luke, can you stop there?"

"Um, yeah, sure." Dammit!

"I just think you had enough guesses. Anyway, I want to tell you. I don't want you to guess."

More silence.

"Lorelai?"

"Do you have something to say or am gonna--"

"I had an **extremely** naughty sex dream about you. Like triple-X rated"

_...What? ...What?_

Silence.

7

"Luke?" I breathe truly frightened by his response or... lack thereof.

_I've really screwed it up this time._

7

"...What?" I sigh finally. I think I dislocated my jaw when it dropped so far.

7

Rory comes back in with the food in take out boxes and two things of coffee. "I don't wanna say it again."

Rory looks on with curiosity and amusement.

"Why did you- You know, why would you do that?"

"God! You had to ask that question didn't you?... I don't know why. I've thought for more than a month about them, and—No, I know why. I just can't say over the phone."

"'Them'? 'Them'—more than one 'them'?"

"What?" _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_

"Were there two dreams, Loreai?"

"Yes," I answer hesitantly. _Well, technically it's the truth._

7

The waiter brings me my salad. I mouth 'thank you', and I wait for him to leave the table to continue this obscene conversation with my best friend. "Just two?"

"No."

"...Just a second." _I run my hand along my jaw, so it's covering my mouth, then along my chin, then over my forehead, cause I can't think of what to do... at all... ever. What do I do? **I** dream of **this **moment forever, then when it actually happens, I'm a complete wreck. If only my heart would stop racing._ I chug back some of my beer.

7

_God, what's he thinking? What's he doing? Is he gonna hate me forever? I'll have to tell Rory I told him. I just wish I could blame her, but I know if she hadn't told me I had to tell him, I still would have filled him in. This isn't 4th grade! I don't do things just cause I'm dared... Come on, Luke! Come back to the phone._

"I-I. Lorelai?"

"Yeah, Luke?"

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy, but I really couldn't find a good place to stop typing, and cause I'm mean like that. Suggestions, questions? Leave a long review. 


	7. long time, no see

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GG or its characters.  
**  
LLfreak8285: **I doubt this chapter's as long or longer then the last, but it's better. At least I really, really think you'll thin it's better. You'll love it so much! If you don't have a life or think review makes you sound like you don't have a life, it's okay, cause I update fairly long chapters almost everyday. How does that make me look? Well, I do have a life, I just don't want to read the stupid book! Okay, sorry.

**orangesherbert7: **I love shopping, but I usually only end up with like one or two things. I'm just really picky.My favorite part of the last chapter was Luke's dream phone conversation with Lorelai. Mainly just cause it was fun to write. Made me all smiley. Hope it made you all smiley too. I have a lot of fic to catch up on too. I was gone from the computer for like five or six hours and there were like eight updates or something, it was insane, and if the next chapter isn't up within a day like they usually are, you can blame gilmoregirl1979 and filesfreak4life.

**Lauren Leigh: **Feel bad for Rory? Then you'll just adore this chapter... or find it awfully repulisve.

**Jeanann: **Okay, I see you reviewed at chapter one. Does that mean you didn't know there was more? If so, notice this is the 7th chapter. Wow time just flies by, cause I feel like I just started this fic. Thanks for your review!

**falcons my daddy: **Unpredictable Lorelai? I have a feeling there will be more of that in this chapter. If it's more predictable than I thought tell me, cause I thought it was okay.

**Mordacity: **Oh, it's okay, really. So what book was it anyway? I'll have to make my way to Bayeux at some point, sounds like fun from how you describe it! You said, "I'm foreseeing dirty things when they finally get together though. Poor Rory." You'll see if you're right or not, I guess. Thanks for foreseeing. I love it when people do that.

**Mrs. Scott Patterson: **Total LL withdrawal on my part too. That's probably, no almost definitely, why I'm writing the fic. I guess fics are one good by-product of the hiatus, right?

I forgot to complain about tis last time, so I will now- I totally ran out of space on the DVR, and it cut off the last 15 minutes of "Come Home'- the good part... and the bad part, but that doesn't matter. There were two JJ scenes that are sooo good (Lorelai holding up the dress, and Luke getting Lorelai the tv). While, yes, I actually did get to see the whole episode as it was on, I was in a differnt room than our one DVR, so it still cut it off. I mainly just wanted it, cause my mom wanted to see it and for the tapes (just missing the end of s2 and mid-end of s5 now). Okay, I'll stop whining and get on with it. To cheer mself up I looked at JJ pics and pics of SP. I sooo worked. I was so friggin' inspired by them and totally giddy too. Okay, yeah, this was kind of a bad story, but I don't care. Now you can read the main one-

* * *

Lorelai's POV

"Yeah, Luke?"

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

_What! He's gonna leave me hanging 'til tomorrow? He's totally gonna be so freaked out when I see him, won't he? I ruined everything now._ "What?"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess you will... Goodbye?"

"Bye." _God, Luke!_

Rory's immediately at my side wanting details. "What happened? What'd you say? What'd he say?"

"Luke's mean... You know that thing you wanted me to do?"

"Go horseback riding with me tomorrow?"

"No, the other thing."

"The Luke thing?"

"Yeah, the Luke thing."

"You told him? What'd he say?"

"Nothing. That's kinda the problem, Honey. Now I'm completely freaked out as to what's gonna happen tomorrow, how he'll act, what he'll say, if he'll come."

"Well, I'm sure it'll all be positive."

"...It's Luke. If his response **isn't** positive, ...I just don't think we can be friends anymore if he says that that's all we can be."

"Why not?"

"It'd just be too weird."

"You've done it for six years, already. How can you just up and give him an ultimatum?"

"(One) I just told him I have repetitive sex dreams about him. That's a pretty big one, and (two) I just can't deal anymore. I totally want him, and I can't just deny it forever."

"It'll be fine, really... It's Luke, it'll be fine."

"...Okay, I want to go to sleep, so I can stop thinking about this. Although, knowing me, just guess what my dream'll be about... I'm gonna go brush my teeth."

7

_Lorelai has dirty dreams about me. I know how I feel- scared. I just don't really know why or how to fix it._

My mind is pretty much blank at this point, and my salad's getting cold... okay, nevermind about the last part, my salad's fine I guess. Although, I wouldn't know cause I haven't eaten any yet.

... ... All I can do is breathe, and thank god for that, cause I know I couldn't a while ago. Sorry for the vagueness, but it could have been two minutes; it could've been an hour.

Literally, this is a dream come true, but it's definitely a nightmare now.

After another while, Nicole comes up to me. She pulls up a chair, and is probably freaked out by how I look. I've been staring into space, since she said 'yeah, Luke'. First I was panicked, now apparently I'm a vegetable. She's some sort of super-villain with paralyzing, unexpected news, while she's amazingly being extremely hot at the same time.

"Luke, are you okay?"

Silence, but I know my eyes are moving again, still looking at nothing in particular, just looking for some sort of answer. As if this will actually help, my eyes continue to dart around my salad and the table.

"Luke, what's wrong? Please, talk to me... Are you okay?"

"...I'm scared."

"Of what? What's wrong?"

"Lorelai, ...she."

"Is she okay?" Somehow Nicole seems genuinely worried. I'm not sure how much of this worry is for Lorelai, but a portion, even if slim, is worried about her.

"Apparently she's..."

"Please tell me. You scaring me now too."

"She has feelings for me."

"Oh, Luke."

_Is she happy for me? Somehow she seems **kinda **happy. There's no grin. She still looks worried. What's she thinking? _"Either that or it's purely physical, but I can't see that being it. We've been friends for...ever, and I'm not **that **hot. I mean, I've got some aspects going for me, but not hot enough to have multiple dreams about."

"She dreamt about you?"

"At least three times, probably way more. I mean, don't think I'm flattering myself, that's just the way Lorelai does everything- excess. Excess coffee, clothes, ...talking." A small grin forms as I think about her more. "Sorry, I shouldn't have even told you this."

"I'm glad you did. You're not mine anymore, --" _I guess that answers my question of our definite relationship. _"--and I do want to you to be happy, ...and I want you to know I want you to be happy, ...and I really think she can make you happy... You're always thinking about her, Luke."

_Why is she being nice all of a sudden? I just yelled my head off at her, earlier, and she's barely ever this nice... She must have just had sex._

"...I'm sorry about this, Nicole--...this whole relationship... My heart wasn't in it. It should have never gotten this serious." _Oh, I shouldn't have said that. That hurt her. God, I'm being awful tonight._

"Just promise to tell her now you feel now. I really don't want what happened to me happen to another woman."

_Did she just crack a joke?... Oh, no, she was dead serious. At least Rachel wanted me to tell Lorelai for the sake of Lorelai and mine's relationship._

"I'll see you later, Nicole." I put a twenty on the table, no way it could have been more than that. I just wanna get out of here, away from Nicole, away from this 'romantic ambiance'.

I make it to the deck, and it's covered with couples, holding hands, kissing, you name it, they're doing it... _Okay, maybe not everything, because that would be illegal, but in my current state it's pretty damn disgusting. I just don't want to think about couples, relationships, love, ...missing love._

_Lorelai and I have come pretty far. We met, I thought she was insane... but in a good way. We flirted back and forth. Once I saw her flirt with other men, I figured out I wasn't exactly as special as I thought I was. It's my fault for ever getting to attached, having such a...'crush'... Then we actually became friends. I'd fix stuff at her house, she'd call me if she needed help, we'd actually talk about important stuff, and not **just** how bad coffee is for you. We continued the flirting, I almost kissed her a few times... She told me I'd always be in her life, I hope that still applies. If I get too scared, I hope we can still be friends. Why am I so scared of this? I know it'd be amazing._

_Do I just not want us to break up? That's still possible if we stay friends. I think it's happened a couple times before. Last year was bad though, I can't have that again. If we break up, we could stay friends, couldn't we? God, I hope we don't break up. Then again, maybe I'm scared, cause I don't want someone to depend on me, ...but she already pretty much does that, so no... Maybe, I'm afraid to really fall in love. Maybe, I'm afraid I'll lose her, ...and I come back to that again._

_What am I so scared of? What's wrong with me? Is it that I don't like change? I know I don't, so maybe that is it, ...but what would change? Other than I could kiss her and have sex with her... what would change? Nothing. Now, I know I'm not scared of the having sex and kissing her part, so it must not be change either._

_...I'm gonna go to sleep. When I wake up, I'll be there. Then I can do... whatever it is I'm gonna do._

"Luke, Luke, wake up, Hon."

_God, why is she shaking me?_ "What the Hell is wrong with you? I'm not a Yahoo."

"Luke, we're here. I thought you might want to know."

"...What time is it?"

"...3 am."

"Why are you awake at three am?"

"It doesn't matter... Anyway, I woke you up; I'm gonna get some sleep now, okay?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Goodnight."

"Thanks, Nicole."

She kisses me, but I'm nice enough that I'm not gonna tell her how grossly weird that was for me.

I grab my jacket and put it on. "Bye."

"Bye, Luke."

And I leave. I leave the room, the floor, the boat.

Eventually, after about for bad directions, I get to the motel. The man at the desk tells me the directions to the room, and again I get lost, (Maybe, my French is a just a teeny bit off.) but I make my way to room 12, and now it's like 4 in the morning. Lorelai'll be so mad if I wake her up... or not... I hope it's 'or not'.

I knock.

...I knock again.

The door opens to reveal a very agitated tired Rory.

"Hi, Rory."

"Why are you here right now. I heard her tell you we need our beauty sleep. Do you not know what 'sleep' means?"

_I forgot how cranky Rory can be in the morning._ "I'm sorry, I just had to get out of there." _And see Lorelai._

"Mom's asleep, but I'm sure she'd love for you to wake her up too." _I wonder if Rory knows about her mother's dreams... probably._

"It's okay, I can wait for her to wake up... In fact can I crash here 'til she does? I'm used to chairs now, so I won't take up any room."

"Mom says you snore."

"Oh, ...well, then nevermind I won't sleep."

"You can sleep... It probably won't wake me up, ...but if it does, you're gong in the hall."

"Okay."

She steps aside to let me in.

The moon's really bright tonight, so the room isn't too dark.

I slip off my jacket, and toss it on the chair.

"You're wearing a sweater?" Rory asks.

_Why is she asking that?_ "Um, yeah."

"Mom'll love that." _I'm up for that!_

I make my way over to where Lorelai's sleeping.

My breath gets knock out of me. _God, she's gorgeous. _My tired frown curls up into a smile. She's smiling too. I'd love to know what she's dreaming about. I think Rory's watching me watch her. "She obviously doesn't snore."

"No, but sometimes she makes other noises- you're name for one," she mutters under her breath, I don't think she wanted me to hear it, but it's really quiet here, and I don't have such bad hearing. _Yeah, I think she probably knows about the dreams._

I stand there watching Lorelai 'til Rory's under the covers again.

_What did I do to deserve this? She's too perfect._ I lean down to her forehead, and kiss her.

"Luke," she whispers.

My loud knocking didn't wake her up, but this does?

"Luke... Luke" Or maybe that didn't wake her up either. She gets louder. "Oh, Luke."

_God, Lorelai really? Rory has to listen to this? That's awful, yet another thing the poor girl has to endear from this woman._

Rory rolls over. She throws something (a book?) at Lorelai's head.

"Oww!"

"Shut up!"

Lorelai hasn't opened her eyes, and has yet to know I'm here. I kiss her on the forehead again.

Now she opens her eyes.

"Luke!" _I can't believe I made her look this happy._

She throws her arms around me pulling me down to the bed for a minute.

"I never thought I'd see you again."

"Same here," I say into her neck as she continues to hug me.

She pulls back and kisses me on the cheek, then the other.

_I guess France is rubbing off on her. _Then she does something I'd never think she'd do in real life.

7

And I just kiss him, and I don't know how or why, it just happens.

I've been asleep maybe an hour when Rory wakes me up, so I'm so tired, ...and I kiss him. And not just a friendly 'hello' kiss either.

A tear rolls down my cheek as I kiss him harder and harder. My tongue slides in to meet his as I pull him on top of me.

7

Yep, France is definitely rubbing off on her, and she's really good at it. Now I'm half on top of her. One of her hands digs its nails into my back.

Now she's trying to get up, and I help her. She slings her legs over the side of the bed without breaking contact with me. She stands up and turns us around. Now she lowers me onto the bed.

7

I'm pretty much straddling him and shoving my tongue down his throat... exactly what I've been wanting to do.

Small moans escape from our mouths at the same time, and I move to his jaw line and up to his ear.

"Loreai... stop."

"What? Does this hurt?" I bite his ear again.

"Yes."

"Kinda the point, Luke. It just means I'm working." He kisses me on the cheek, but says it again.

"Lorelai, stop."

"I don't wanna."

7

"Well, neither do I, ..but ...," _God that feels good_, "your daughter's gonna...," my voice cracks and I get goose bumps as she does it again- whatever it is she's doing to my ear. "...become a serial killer if you... continue to tra-a-umatize her like this."

"He's right," Rory yells at her from across the room. "Right now I'm trying not to focus on... whatever it is mother's doing to you over there and on whether I should use knives or guns in my acts."

7

I pull myself off him, and once he's off me, I grab him by his sweater pulling him into me again. I draw away, and kiss him on both cheeks again. _He seemed to like it enough the first time, didn't he?_

I rest my hands on his chest and smooth out his sweater, which is looking sooo hot on him, and catch my breath.

7

_Wow. She's--... wow._

A lock of hair falls in front of her face. I push it back. She's looking me straight in the eyes. I've never seen her like this- happy, turned on, exhilarated, but still somehow fairly shy.

"Now, go back to sleep or go away," Rory yells tiredly in our direction.

Lorelai nods to the bed. "You sleepy, Luke?"

"Not anymore."

"Me neither."

I kick off my shoes, and hop onto the bed in a lying position on my back propped up by my elbows. I stare at Lorelai with an intent grin on my face.

"Oh how you tease me, Danes!"

I crawl to the head of the bed, and lie down again. I pull the covers over me and pat the bed to my side.

7

_Luke's acting so differently- playful. I love it! This is so much better than if he had hit me when I kissed him._

I crawl in as well, and scoot up close to him. "You can take off your pants, you know."

Rory makes a disgusted groan, and Luke answers, "I think it'd be better if I didn't."

"Thank you," Rory replies.

"You're no fun," I tell them both.

7

"Come here," I say quietly as I pull her even closer and kiss the top of her head.

"My pleasure," she says just as quietly. She tosses her left arm and leg over me and sighs.

"Tomorrow--"

"Today," she corrects.

"Right, today we're gonna have to talk about some stuff."

"I know," she mutters negatively.

"Okay." I kiss the top of her head again just cause I can. Her hair smells awesome. "Lorelai?" I whisper.

"Mmm?"

"Is this weird for you?"

"Not at all," she answers looking up at me for confirmation that it isn't weird on my end either. "And on your end?"

"... It's perfect."

"Hmm, your end is perfect? Dirty!... and very true."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"...Perfect, Luke?"

"If it's not perfect, I don't know what perfect is... I'll be stunned if I get to heaven, and this isn't on the list of 'perfect' activities."

"Oh, you're not gettin' into heaven with me in your life, cause we're gonna do some baaad things."

"Looking forward to it."

* * *

Think this is too unlikely to happen and seems OOC? Well, it's my fic, so deal. The next chapter should be a little more in character I hope. Leave a long review, please!  



	8. wake me up before you gogo

Disclaimer- I don't own Gilmore Girls. Shocker!

Sorry it took sooo long, but there was some serious writer's block, as well as the fact that I've been finishing my summer reading for school which starts back next week. Still not finished with "Count of Monte Cristo", so the next chapter probably won't be up 'til next week some time. Sorry again.

Another sorry for the title of this chapter. It was the first thing that popped into my head, then it was stuck there, so that's how I got stuck with "wake me up before you go-go". Considering that Wham is a lot like Journey, it freaks me out, and I'm sure it freaks several of you reviewers out too. Sorry.

**Ultimategilmoregirl:** Yes, doing the unlikely stuff is half the fun. That and the missed opportunities are the whole point of fanfics. Glad your enjoying it, and sorry I didn't update sooner.

**bAyLeIgH aNnE:** Glad you liked that chapter. It was my favorite to write too.

**falcons my daddy:** Actually, the whole "Lorelai just blurting out that she had multiple dirty dreams about Luke" was cause I couldn't really think of any other way to do it, but now that I think about it more, it also would have been funny if she gave him hints to what she wanted to tell him. Oh well. Glad you liked the way I did do it. (Did that last part sound dirty at all?)

**potostfbeyeluvr:** Yeah, this kind of OOCness is fun to write and to read. Nicole is probably gone now, but she might be back next chapter (purely comedic reasons). I'm still debating myself on that.

**Mordacity:** Glad you thought Rory suffering was funny. There's a little more of that in this chapter cause it's so fun to write about. Oh, and I'll be on the forums even less now, cause I've pretty much found out Luke's answer and I've found out enough other stuff I didn't want to know, and to quote Rory, "(People)'ve alluded, (they)'ve insinuated, (they) have tiptoed to the brink of impropriety." Ttyl

**orangesherbert7:** You didn't think it was to OOC? That's good, and yeah, I didn't really like it when Nicole kissed him either. I was practically throwing up when I wrote it, but apparently I'm a masochist. What can I say?

**LLfreak8285:** Yay! You felt bad for Nicole! I'm so talented, cause I knew I could make someone feel bad for her. I know it's kinda wrong what I'm doing to Nicole. I mean it is mean, but (as I merely implied in the last chapter) Nicole ended up getting some, just if you didn't catch that, and the Luke's OCCness when he told Nicole about Lorelai- he just needed to talk to someone, so he told Nicole. It wasn't the best person to turn to, considering that they had just broken up, but he was think about Lorelai, and Nicole did ask what was wrong, so she kinda had it coming. And another "Yay!" I turning into Muffin, converting people who leave short reviews into people who leave long reviews. Not that I'm comparing myself to Muffin, I don't deserve such an analogy.

**Hanselel:** OMG! I hope you typed that wrong, cause even I'm not that darkly twisted. There were two beds, originally one for Rory and one for Lorelai, now one for LL and one for Rory. LL and Rory were not in the same bed. A "Geez" and an "Eww."

Again, I will say I am so sorry for the really late update. You can partially blame filesfreak4life and gilmoregirl1979, cause their stories are too awesome to stop reading, but it's mostly my fault and the school system's fault for the summer reading. Grr, school system! We also have to wear uniforms, ...which has nothing to do with this story, but I like to complain about it.

* * *

**Lorelai's POV**

I wake up next to a hot guy, also known as Luke, and remember what happened pre-sleep. _God, that was fun! ...Rory's gonna kill me, isn't she?_

I lie here for a few minutes wondering... everything. _What is Luke gonna wanna do? Will he finish his cruise? Will he regret breaking up wit Nicole? Will he want her back?... God, that would be awful. Oh my god. What if he and Nicole never actually broke up? I mean he just implied he was going to last night. What if I like... helped him cheat? No, Luke wouldn't do that... I hope... No, no, he wouldn't, that's stupid._

I roll on my side so I'm facing him. I kiss him on the cheek to wake him up. He's grinning, but he doesn't open his eyes.

"Luke," I whisper. "Luke... Luuuke." I shake him a little. He rolls over sleepily, and now he's facing me.

_He asked for it._ I kiss him until he wakes up a few seconds later probably realizing that wasn't part of his dream. He jerks back a little at first, but then he leans into it too. Now I pull back. "Good morning."

"Yes, it is... Why'd you wake me up?"

"What? Did you not like it? I can try again if you want... I wanna talk."

"You always do."

"I mean... we have to talk," I say in a "serious" voice.

"I know."

Silence.

Luke's going back to sleep. He yawns and sleepily rolls over so he's not facing me anymore. "Luuuke. We still need to talk."

"Are you actually gonna say anything?"

"Well, duh."

He sighs and rolls back over again. "Okay."

"Okay." I smile at him. "...I like you, ... Luke." _God, I'm eight._

"Well, that's good, ...cause, you know, if you didn't, that greeting last night would have been pretty inappropriate."

"Yeah." I smile at him some more waiting for him to say what I want him to.

"...What? ...Oh! I like you too."

"That's good, cause that response-slash-agreement with what I was expressing last night would have been inappropriate if you didn't." _Okay, get the insane stupidity over with._ "...So you and Nicole are all... broken up?"

"Yeah, ...of course we are. Do you think I would do that last night if we weren't?"

"No, not--"

"I'm not like that, Lorelai. I'd think you'd know me well enough to know I wouldn't do that."

"Luke, stop."

'Why would you--"

"Please, stop, Luke!... I don't think you would cheat on your girlfriend, ...which I guess is lucky for me, now that we're—anyway, I do know you, and whatever it is that I have yet to know about you, I can't wait to learn, ...and I hope it's not anything really annoying like the fact that you won't put the toilet seat down no matter how many times I tell you or that you're really bad in bed or that ...you won't give me free coffee or that--" _He kisses me, and I am so never gonna get tired of that._

"I will not have you doubting how good I will be in bed."

"And the coffee thing?"

He kisses me again.

"No, really. I want free coffee."

"After I find out how good you are in bed."

"Luke! You're so..." I kiss him hard for more than a few seconds... then on the cheek.

He starts to get out of bed.

"Wh-Where you goin?"

"I'm getting out of bed."

7

She throws one arm around my neck and the other my waist so I'm slightly on top of her now.

"Lorelai, this is uncomfortable."

"Yeah, okay." She lets go but kisses my neck as I'm getting up sending that tremendous warmth throughout me again.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

_She's not disappointed, is she? No way, I'm not that good a kisser._

I leave.

7

I sit on the bed a few more minutes thinking about what he's doing.

I get up and head to Rory's bed.

I plop down next to her, "Hey, whatcha doin?"

"Saving the world from a Katie Couric fem-bot."

"Cool. Guess what."

"Huh?"

"That was a really bad guess. Oh, well, I'll tell you what anyway... Luke's a really good kisser."

"Eww." She throws her pillow over her head.

"He does this thing with his tongue. It's so awesome."

"I can't wait until you two have sex."

"Me neither."

"Why do like to torture me so much?"

"Oh, it's just fun."

There's a knock on the door; I go to greet Luke with... something. "Hey." I kiss him again.

"We don't have to do that every second we see each other now, do we?"

"Well, no, but--" I start seductively, but Rory cuts me off with her, "Luke, my hero." Meanie. There was a good ending to that sentence too.

"Was she being gross again?"

"Hey now!" _He can't call us making out "gross" and agree with Rory. That's just not the way things work._

"Totally gross."

"Got you both coffee."

"Is it free?" I ask him.

He rolls his eyes, "Yes."

"I must be a pretty good enough kisser then."

"Geez," he mutters knowing Rory didn't want to hear me talk like that.

"Yeah, Mom, geez."

"So what are we doing today?" I ask, taking some of the focus off the negative responses to my dirtiness.

"Is Luke staying?" _Thank god she asked that._

He answers, "Um, ...I don't know. I mean, I don't want to butt in on this, but I also don't really wanna go back to that cruise... I mean really, wouldn't that be weird? ...I guess I could catch the next flight to Hartford, but it would be pretty expensive, here to Connecticut."

"Yeah, it would," I grab Rory, "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Um, okay," she heads toward the door.

I tell Luke, "It'll only take a second."

"Okay."

Once outside the room, I start to walk away a little. I stop near the end of the hall. "Could we finish the trip with Luke, have him stay, or would that be weird?"

"It **would **be weird."

"...but..."

"...But I guess if it would make you happy--"

"Oh, it **so** would."

"—and you two don't do anything dirty--"

"What?"

"--it would be okay."

"What's this about not doing anything dirty?"

"I trust Luke not to try anything on you with me around, it's you I'm worried about."

"Excuse me?"

"You practically raped him last night. Then you tried to fill me in with the details."

"I did not rape him... He wouldn't let me get **that** far."

"Eww, and I'll thank him later... So you promise to try not to gross me out anymore?"

"...I promise" _Mean._

"Good. Talk to Sookie about the gross Luke stuff, kay?"

"Grr... So Luke can come?"

"If he wants to."

"Yay!"

We make it back to the room, and grab our coffee from the table. Luke's flipping through the channels.

"You know everything on is in French?" I explain.

"Except the foreign movies channel. Right now, that's in Spanish."

"Interesting," I answer. "So, Rory has agreed to allow you to join us."

"Really?"

"Under some conditions."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, under some conditions."

"Well, I don't want to intrude."

I assure him, "You wouldn't be. We've spent a month together already."

"I can just take the next flight out. It wouldn't be a problem."

"Yes, it would, cause I really want you to stay."

"Well, thanks, Lorelai. It's sweet, but I kinda just want to go home, make sure the diner's still there--"

"Be away from me."

"No, that would be the downside of me leaving."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Look, we can spend the next day or two together, okay? But after that, you can eat unhealthy food and spend some more time with Rory before she goes off to college. The only think I will ask you not to do is run off with some guy."

"Depends. Is he famous, Spanish, Irish?"

"Lorelai."

"Yes, Luke, I'll ...wait for you--"

"Awww," Rory coos from the a few feet away finishing her coffee.

"--**if** you will for me," I add.

"Of course."

"Cause I don't want you hookin up with Taylor or Kirk while I'm gone... Or both."

"Could you be grosser?"

Rory answers that. "Yes, but you **really** don't want to hear that."

"So, game plan?"

After about fifteen minutes of discussion, we figured it out. Much to Luke's dislike of "wandering", we'll wander around town for a while, probably go to the beach or something. We'll go back to the boat to pick up Luke's stuff, bring it to the motel room and go to dinner after that. Then we'll sleep. Rory doesn't want us in the same bed again, but I plan to fight her on that. Maybe, we can do something before his plane leaves at three.

"Can I borrow your toothbrush, Lorelai?"

"Oh sure, it's the blue one."

"Thanks."

"...We have to eat with Luke."

"Yeah, I know."

"He's gonna want us to be healthy."

"He wouldn't do that to me."

"Yeah, he would. In fact, he'll probably do it more, cause he's not making any money off us eating badly. Now, he'll be more forceful."

"How is that possible?"

"Maybe not. I don't know, but I'm guessing."

Luke comes back from the bathroom. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'm gonna go brush my teeth too."

"Yeah, me too," Rory says.

"Okay, I'll be here," Luke says.

Rory follows me into the bathroom.

I finish first to not gross-out Rory.

I walk over to Luke and kiss him hard again. "Minty fresh?"

"Yep." He's smiling.

"You too."

I hear Rory coming and back away. "We **so** weren't doing anything."

Luke rolls his eyes.

"I **so** don't want to hear about it."

* * *

Yes, there will be more LL talk than that. 

BTW, I'm trying my hardest to be spoiler free right now, but everyone keeps mentioning stuff on accident. So just so you know, don't mention or imply any spoilers of what's to happen. Thanx.

Long review, please?


	9. Let's go awandering!

I'm **sooo...ooo** sorry it took me so long to update. The first... three (?) weeks of school are always the most hectic. Since it's Labor Day long weekend, I finally got enough time to update. Yay! Hope you like this chapter!

Ooh! and also tomorrow (the 6th) is my birthday, so happy birthday to me!

**moviebuff9:** As funny as the actual show? Wow, that's a really good compliment.

**bAyLeIgH aNnE:** Yeah, I thought letting them have their mother-daughter time would probably be what Luke would do, and there has been some OOC-ness, but I thought at least this part was right on.

**ProFfeSseR:** Two seperate rooms? I like that idea. I guess the good thing for me about not having any GG obssessed friends, is that I don't get spoiled. Sorry you are. And yes that thing about your parents was ver TMI-esque.

**JJFluffStuffForeva:** ProFfeSseR also suggested getting two seperate rooms. I really like that idea, so i might have to use it. lol

**falcons my daddy:** nice review!

**orangesherbert7:** nice, long review! No, I didn't fall off the face of the Earth this time either. Man, wouldn't that suck though. To just be like watching tv or sleeping or getting on the computer and just fall off the face of the planeet. Man, that would suck. Anyway, I hope this chapter lives upi to those expectations of yours.

**Jeanann: **Cheesepie? That sounds like a lame nickname. I saw something on Food Network on Good Eats (love that show!) where they were talking about how it's more like a cutard than either a cake or a pie, but I can't remember the reasoning behind that. Oh well. Hope you like this chapter.

**javarox:** Hmm, yeah. "practiaclly raping Luke", yeah, I liked that part too. lol

Diclaimer- Would you believe that I don't own this? No? Well, I don't. Now, believe it or I'll sic my tire-iron guys on you, cause I'm weird like that.

Yay, chapter nine!

* * *

**Lorelai's POV**

After leaving and some wandering, we make it to a park. There's a fountain in the middle with a playground over to the side.

Rory whispers something to me, but Luke's hand is on back lower back so I kinda missed it. "Huh?" I'm snapped out of whatever that was now.

"Luke, can you step away for a sec, she can't focus."

I give her a glare. He moves his hand and steps back a couple times. _But I liked him there! _"You were saying, Rory," I say with the same glare.

"I'm gonna walk away now, kay. You and Luke will be alone to talk or whatever. Just please don't tell me what you did while you were alone, **please**," she half whispers, but Luke probably heard.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, ...and thanks."

"No problem."

She walks toward the fountain flipping open her book again.

"Looks like were alone," I say sighing, pretending to be disappointed.

"Oh, well."

"We'll just have to entertain ourselves 'til she comes back," I say still acting disappointed but putting an arm around him

"Dirty." He wraps both of his arms around my stomach.

"Why yes, I was hoping so." He's smiling a lot, and I love it so I think I'm smiling a lot too. I kiss him quickly. _How sexy is it that he said 'dirty'?_

"What was that for?" He's grinning like a maniac, ...but the good kind... or something.

"What, you didn't want it? I can take it back." I kiss him again.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that."

"Oh, well, then I'll give it back to you." I kiss him again.

"Viscous circle."

"But viscous in a good way, no, a bad way, but that's good in this case. Yet another viscous circle!"

"I don't think this is why she left us alone."

"She said we could do 'whatever'. To me that usually means something dirty."

"It would, wouldn't it?" he mutters.

"Ugh!" I hit him on the chest lightly.

"Well, you just said it yourself."

"Yeah, okay." I change the subject. "You wanna talk?"

"I think we should."

"Probably... Sooo, ...why didn't you kill me for kissing you last night?"

"Lorelai," he cautions. I know this is a sensitive subject for us, but we have to hit it at some point.

"Luke," I say with the same inflection and getting as close to copying that gruffness in his voice as possible. "...Luke, come on, answer me."

"You really don't know?"

"Well, I know this morning you said you like me. Did you know that last night when I kissed you?"

"I think I had some idea, yeah."

_Was that sarcastic? Was it more definite than that and he just won't admit it, or did he really just 'have some idea'? _"Really? Since when?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Cause it does. Please tell me." I pout at him.

"A while."

"Could you be vaguer?"

"Probably."

"I won't kiss you again 'til you tell me."

"You can't bribe me, Lorelai... How 'bout you tell me first?" He grins at the idea.

_Oh great. _"Tell you what?"

He sighs. "When did you start dreaming about me?"

Now I sigh. "God, um, a while ago?"

"Could you be vaguer?"

"Hey, I asked you first... Ooh! We could say it at the same time."

"Uh, no."

"We could each write it down on a piece of paper and trade."

"Lorelai."

"Hey, I told you about the dreams, I struck the first kiss. Isn't that enough from me right now? Please." I pout again. "I'm only asking for you to go first, that's all."

"Making me feel guilty?"

"Oh, yeah."

"It worked."

"Yay!"

He mumbles something really quietly. I can't hear him.

"Stop staring at your shoes and say it again, Babe."

He looks up and into my eyes. "Since the day we met."

My mouth flings open, and my jaw drops, but I'm smiling. I'm definitely smiling. My eyes start to water, and my breathing is uneven. They're happy tears, ...I think.

"Are you okay?" He puts his hand on my back again. _That's not helping me think, Luke. God, he's so sexy right now!_

And I'm kissing him again.

Eventually, he pulls away. _Damn it, Luke._

"Why'd you stop?" I ask, catching my breath. "Not one for public displays of affection?"

"Not really." He's grinning.

"You know you'd think I'd be mad that you wasted so much time, but I did too, so I'm just as mad at myself." I kiss him again, to delay his response.

"You're kidding."

"No, then it would be funny, and it's not funny."

"No, it's not. Did, uh, did Rory know?"

"I told her about a month ago when she heard the dreams for the first time."

"God."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I did the same thing."

"Yeah... At least that's when I actually confessed. I'm sure she knew to a certain extent for... a while."

"Hmm."

"So why would you date Rachel and Nicole if you know you wanted me?"

"I'm just gonna ask you the same question."

"Hmm... So, you gonna answer me?"

"Well, I never thought you... for like of a better... phrase 'liked me back'."

"Geez, of course you didn't," I mutter. "It wasn't to make me jealous though, was it?"

"No."

"Good." _Cause it sooo didn't!_

"And you?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you date, almost get married, if you knew you liked... me?"

"I don't know... I guess it was pretty much sexual. That's what Max was at first. I never meant for it to get that serious. I mean there were feelings there, but not love."

Okay, he's really uncomfortable now.

"Sorry."

"I asked."

"Yeah, you did... Then there was Chris and Alex, both just fulfilling my... 'needs'."

"Geez."

"What's funny though, is that I still had like three you-dreams while I was with Alex, and two when I was with Max. Alex heard one of them."

"God."

"I think I explained that I had just seen a movie with a hot guy named Luke in it. He bought it, wasn't exactly the brightest guy ever, hot, but not too bright... Okay, I'm finished talking."

"That's a first."

"Ha... ha."

"Let's go back to Rory."

"Why? She likes reading, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we took a little longer to... do stuff."

"Lorel--" I kiss him of course, savoring every last bit of Luke I can get until we have to go back and have Rory be our chaperone.

"You taste really good right now."

"Lorelai, stop it. French people already hate us."

"You and I personally?"

"No."

"Well, I don't care. We're never gonna see these people again."

"True."

"How bout we move farther away from Rory, would that make you more comfortable?"

"Probably."

"Well, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know."

"How bout we go back to the motel room?" I ask seductively.

"How bout we get our own motel room?"

"Seriously?" I step back a little, surprised.

"I don't know."

"Well, you said it!"

"Well, nevermind, maybe!"

I start laughing a little at this situation. "Maybe?"

"Yeah, I don't know," he says defeated. He's walking towards where Rory's sitting now. I run after him.

"What are you doing?"

"Your mother scares me," he says to Rory sitting down next to her.

"You're not alone." She pats him on the back.

He scoots closer to Rory as I come closer. I sit on her other side pouting a little, crossing my arms over my chest. "You're the scary one," I mutter.

"And why's that?" Rory inquires.

"You don't wanna know."

"Thank you." She hugs me.

"Now if that was Luke's reaction when I kept him out of the loop, I would love him even more."

His head shoots up at that word. _Oops._

"Sooo," Rory says changing the subject, "Anyone else hungry or is it just me?" _That's why I love her!_

"I could use something to eat." I chime in.

"Good, let's go!" Rory and I jump up, but Luke's still sitting there.

"You coming?" I ask.

"Uh, yeah." He gets up as well.

About thirty minutes later, Rory and I are having pie. Luke's thinking about... stuff.

I get a bite on my fork and lick it off flirtatiously staring at him. He doesn't notice. I get some more on my fork and hold it up to him.

"Luke. You want some?" I say grinning.

He takes the bite off the fork. He's snapped out of it now. "What the hell is that!"

"Chocolate, chocolate, peanut butter pie, with extra whipped cream."

"God." He chugs back some water.

Rory giggles at this.

I finish off the rest of the slice; Rory finishes hers as well.

After paying the bill and leaving the restaurant, I glance over at Luke again. _Has he breathed at all since he snapped back into the stupor?_

"Luke. Luke!"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay? You look like you're about to throw up."

"I might be, that pie was sugary death."

I grab him by the arm, and motion for Rory to keep walking without us. "It's not the pie, Luke."

"No."

"I'm so sorry, Luke. It just came out. I didn't think before I spoke. I'm just so sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen like that- then, there."

"But it's true?"

"I don't know... Maybe... probably." _I wonder if he heard that last word._

He lets out a deep sigh. "Come on." He puts his arm around me, and we start walking again, but I stop.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, I can't do this now. Too much drama already today."

"Okay, I can wait."

"Good," he grins at me.

I kiss him on the cheek and snuggle into his neck and shoulder. _I love you._

After a couple minutes, Rory looks over her shoulder at us and smiles. She stops for a second so we can catch up. "Where are we going now?"

"The beach?" I ask.

"Ooh, yeah!" Rory responds.

"Okay," Luke caves.

"Should we just walk from here?"

"Yeah," Rory agrees.

Once there, I kick of my tennis shoes and wrap my arms around Luke from behind. "Take off your shirt."

"No."

"Ugh!" I pout a little.

"Only if you do."

"I can do that." I back away and pull my shirt off over my head. I have a blue bathing suit top on under it.

"Okay, that was hot."

"Not as hot as you're about to be."

He pulls the sweater off over his head.

"Humuna, humuna, huh. Wow."

"Shut up."

Rory walks over. "Oh, are you playing strip banter now?"

"No, but that is a **good** idea!" I exclaim.

"Can I put my shirt back on now?"

"No." I squeeze his biceps and run my hands over his chest. "God, you're sexy."

He smiles at me smiling at his muscles.

"Loving the tattoos and the six-pack, by the way. Very Colin Farrell"

"And this is a good thing?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"And I'm loving the... cleavage. Very... hot."

I laugh at him a little, and move to the surf. The waters a little chilly, but not too cold. I sit down in the sand in my shorts, and Luke's coming over too. The water hits my toes. I look up at him. "Sit down."

"I am."

And he does. He wraps his arm around me and kisses the top of my head. I draw my knees up and scoot even closer to him. "What time is it?" I ask.

"I dunno. One, two."

"Yeah... I'm tired though."

"Yeah, I kinda am too."

"...This is nice."

_Did I just scoot closer? Yeah. I'm almost in his lap now, and I'm drifting to sleep._

_I yawn again, and he's drawing circles on my arm with his thumb._ "Lie down," I order him.

"What?"

"Please?"

_He does. I fling an arm over him, and he puts his arm under my head, holds me, and kisses my head again. I respond by kissing him on the neck and end up falling on asleep._

_I feel the surf on my feet, and jerk my head back._

"Ow! My nose."

We've changed positions. Luke's behind me, and apparently we're spooning. "Sorry," I say turning around in his arms.

"It's okay." He rubs his nose.

"What time is it now?"

"I still don't know."

I breathe in deeply. He smells good. "We should probably get up, shouldn't we?" I turn back around.

"Probably."

"I wonder where Rory is."

I start to get up by putting my hands on his to take them from my waist, but I can't stand to bare it. My hands stay on his.

It stays like this for five, six, seven, maybe eight minutes, but Rory walks over. "You're awake!"

"Yeah."

"Luke didn't budge for like forty-five minutes until you made him roll onto his side, but you still weren't awake. Then you were both like that for about twenty more minutes. I don't know how he didn't fall asleep, or why."

"Didn't want her to drown."

"Cause that's so possible," I mutter.

"What time is it, Rory?"

"Almost four."

"Yeah, we should get up." He tries to take his arms from around me, but I won't let him.

"Don't you dare."

"Lorelai."

"Come on, five more minutes?"

He gives me squeeze, kisses my head, and I groan never wanting this to end.

Rory's left again by now, and I think it's actually been more than five minutes. I roll around and face him.

He looks asleep.

I have to say it.

"...I love you," I say barely audible to myself.

My eyes start to water, and I kiss him, but I get over it. I pull his arms off of me. "Luke... Luke!"

"I'm up, I'm up." He pulls me back again though.

"Come on, Babe. We've gotta get up."

"Yeah, okay."

He doesn't move.

"Luke."

"Okay."

He doesn't move.

Rory walks over again, and takes one of his hands from my waist trying to pull him up. I take the other and pull with her. He hops up, but his eyes are still closed.

"Sleepy Luke is so cute," I say dusting the sand off myself.

"Aww," Rory adds. "Now put on your shirt."

"Who?"

"Both of you."

I walk over to where we left our clothes and shoes, and pull my shirt back on. I grab Luke's, turn around and see Rory's holding Luke up. I walk back over. "Luke, Hon, you gotta wake up."

"I'm awake," he mumbles leaning on Rory's shoulder.

"Can you take him?"

I move toward him, and he wraps his arms around me. _Aww._

Rory goes to get her stuff now.

"You've gotta put on your shirt and get your stuff from the cruise ship, and you can't do then if you're sleeping."

"Mmmm." He breathes in and out deeply against my neck. _God._

"Luke," I breathe right along with him. "...I'm sorry, I can't hold you up anymore," and I let go of him and he stumbles a little, but opens his eyes.

"Well, now I'm awake. Geez, why'd you do that?"

"If I hadn't we probably would have ended up having sex on a public beach, and I'm sure you wouldn't like that too much. I mean really, if you won't kiss in--"

"Okay, then, sorry I asked."

"Yeah, you are."

"Here." I hand him his sweater, and he pulls it on.

"Thanks."

"Yeah." _Great, he's doing that staring-at-me thing again._ "You know, I like it when you do that."

"What?"

"Stare at me like that."

"So you're into the stalker-y types?"

"Well, I must admit, I don't hate Tom Cruise."

He smiles. I smile back. _He's so adorable. God, I love him... Well, I do!  
_

Rory walks back over. "Ready to go?"

"Let me put on my shoes."

We get to the cruise ship about fifteen minutes later. "Which way's your room?" I ask.

"You can just follow me."

And we do. I'm a couple feet behind him, _and wow that's a nice view. Maybe, I should stop staring, huh?... Yeah, that didn't work._

"Geez, Mom."

"What? I wasn't doing anything."

"Sure. Come on, let's walk closer to him so you won't do that."

_Grr. She's mean today._

She walks ahead and catches up with Luke. "You walk fast," I hear her say.

"Oh, sorry." He slows down and I almost run into him_... not that I would have minded._

I move to his other side. "Almost there?"

"Yeah, I just really don't wanna see... her, so sorry, I'm going kinda fast."

"Well, I don't really either. She might kill me."

"I kinda doubt that, ...but yeah."

* * *

Did I stop in too random a spot again? Sorry. 

I should probably update again within two weeks, but if I don't, you can ransck me with rotten vegetables. Kay?

Long review, please!


	10. slurrs n purrs for Luke

I'm soooooo soorrryyy. You can hit me with fruit, vegetables, mash patatoes... fishsicks! I'm awful! and so sawwrry

Just got yet another review for "Hammadi rhymes with Lorelai: Am I Drunk?", my last fic, telling me too "write more soon," and just so everyone knows, I'm finished with that fic and the rest that might seem like I'm not. I just kinda suck at ending fics, sorry. I doubt this one ever will, lol, cause I just really don't want to end on a low note and conclude another fic badly. I'm just bad at it. Anyway, I think we still have at least two chapters till I'll finish this story. I really like this one, and it'll be sad to finish it :-(.

**xxnicole033xx: **:random: I don't like you and your name:random: jk. Thanks for reviewing.

**Ally:** Yay for sleeping Luke! This is either my second or third fic where I've had sleeping Luke. Love him! And of course in bed but not sleeping, doing "other things" Luke. Hee hee. Love **him** even more!

**JJFluffStuffForeva:** Suffering Nicole? How can I have a fic with Nicole **not** have her suffering? I mean at least a little bit, right?

**orangesherbert7:** Yay! You don't care about Rory, cause this is an LL fic! Good, cause I really couldn't think of anything to do with her. lol. Yeah, so can I just pretend she doesn't exist? Probably not. Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to figure out something to do with her, huh? And btw, all I could think about was "Wouldn't it be cool if my birthday was on the 13th?" God, I'm so GG-obssessed. :sigh:

**Goonergirl:** Yay, you read my fic! Thanx for your review, and glad you're enjoying it :hugs:

and I love how alot of your reviews sound like things I would write fora story I really like, huge compliment, so thanks!

It took so long to update, cause I was really trying to improve this chapter. Still don't thin I got it jut right, but if you're nice (an i know you are!) you'll still R+R!

On with my JJ puff-n-fluff

* * *

Lorelai's POV

He turns the corner again and stops at the third door on the right. He hesitates, but then he knocks.

...There's no answer. He pulls a card key out of his pocket and opens the door.

We follow him inside. "Need help?"

"No."

"Luuuke?"

"No, thank you, Lorelai."

He stuffs some more clothes and random things in a suitcase.

"You look like you need help."

"All it is is putting stuff in s suitcase. It doesn't take too much of a thought process."

"That's so not what I meant by 'you need help'"

"Rory, make your mother go away."

"Will do. Where do they have coffee?"

"Around the corner, up the stairs, and... to your left I think."

"Kay, that's where we'll be."

"Meet you there."

"Bye, Luke," I get out before Rory shoves me back outside. "Pushy today, aren't we?"

"Did you not want coffee?"

"Okay, feet moving now."

7

_Why am I being so snippy? She was just trying to help._

_If I had let her help, she would have just made a bunch of unwanted comments about my boxers, and I don't really need that._

I zip up that suitcase, and open another.

After a couple minutes, I'm finished.

_Just hope I didn't forget anything. That would suck._

I guess I should go get Lorelai and Rory... and somehow I can't move. There's something making me stay... Maybe I did forget something... Toothbrush! _Yeah, now I can leave._

I open the door to go get Lorelai and Rory to help me carries a couple of bags, but there's another obstacle. This time a little more physical than a gut feeling of a missing toothbrush. I jump back a little at the sight.

"Nicole!"

She takes her face off the... waiter? Looks like a waiter.

"I'm sorry. I was leaving," the slurred waiter gets out.

"No, you weren't. I was," I respond.

"Oh, okay, bye, Luke!"

_Drunk Nicole? Very "Outer Limits."_

"Can you just leave this hall for a minute? I still need to get my luggage."

"No problem," Nicole tries to say, as the waiter says, "ock force" _meaning "of course" ...I think._

-

"And Butch is off!"

"Yeah, slow down, Luke."

"Sorry."

7

This time I do run into him, and trip a little, but I grab his right arm and left shoulder. _I'm good now._

"Graceful," Luke says.

"Be quiet."

"Aye, aye."

_Sexy._

He opens the door again, and jumps back when he sees whatever's inside.

"Luke! What? What happened?" He has already re-shut the door.

"Just... Gimme two seconds," and in he walks. Ten seconds later, he opens the door again, and we walk inside.

"Nicole," I end up uttering. Nicole and some guy, a waiter? sitting on the bed. No shirt on the guy, glad she's wearing one. I'm gonna pretend she most definitely had one on when Luke opened the door. _Why am I so surprised at her?_

"Lorelai," she says back... kind of.

"She drunk?" I whisper to Luke.

"Oh yeah. Just hurry up." He grabs a suitcase.

I grab one too, hand it off to Rory. Take one for myself, and turn around. Nicole's staring at me.

"He loves you."

Luke looks worried. He waits for my reaction.

It takes a second, but... _yeah, why not, I'll say it._

"I know."

He grins, but still looks really uncomfortable. "Say bye to Nicole now, Lorelai."

"Bye, Drunk Nicole."

"No, don't leave yet. I have more to say, and I don't want Luke to leave again, cause I'll miss him, and I'll just end up sleeping with Ted again."

"My name's John."

"I know."

I should step in. I don't want Drunk Nicole slurring about Luke and me... to Luke and me.

"Nicole, I know you think Luke never loved you; he only used you to get to me, and he's just an awful person for doing so, but that's really not true. I'm sure he did love you, right Luke?"

No reaction, maybe a little thrown off but that's it.

"...Luke?"

"No. No, I didn't."

"Luke," I warn.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, Lorelai. I really didn't love her."

"So you did just use her to get to me? Why would you do that? I knew it was a little weird that you just spouted off that you were obsessing over me on your date with her."

"I did not just spout off—what are you talking about anyway? When are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the night I slept over at your place a couple months ago." If Nicole's face wasn't back on the waiter's, this sentence, this conversation too, would probably strike a cord with her. "You told me about the 'Lorelai references' you made on your and Nicole's first date, so I told you about one of those stupid dreams I had."

"Is this even about Nicole and me anymore, cause I think it's turning into another big argument between you and me."

"Very astute today, aren't we? Did you? Did you use her to get to me?" _Please say no, please say no, damn it._

7

"No, Lorelai. I had given up on you and me. I figured I should move on, so I tried. I wouldn't say it worked, cause just look at Nicole, not exactly her best, wouldn't you say? Just ended up screwing up someone else's life right along with mine."

"You think your life is screwed up? I thought, ...nevermind, this obviously needs to stop."

_What needs to stop? The argument? Nicole and the waiter making out? Lorelai and I making out? Okay, I'm...confused._

She storms out.

_Great._

7

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"There you are. Where'd you go?"

"Just here. You and Luke looked like you were having another little spat, so I tried to stay out of it... Are you sure you're okay?"

_I feel like I'm about to cry, but she probably shouldn't know that. _"I'm fine."

"Okay... And you and Luke are fine?"

"...I don't know."

"Well, you will be; it's okay."

Luke opens the door again.

"Lorelai, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean- hi, Rory."

"Luke."

"I didn't mean you aided in the screwing up of my life. The exact opposite. You helped me get out of whatever that was."

"Glad I could be of service."

"You were; You were of service, I swear. Nicole, she just... Well, that never would have worked. Can we just forget about that and move on?"

"...No."

"What? Why?" There's a certain air of urgency in his voice, but I'll ignore that til I figure out exactly what I am doing and why.

"...I dunno."

"What?"

Silence.

"Do you just not wanna be with me and you're using this as a stupid excuse?"

"Well, if that was it, I think this is a pretty good excuse."

"So you really just don't want... me"

"No, no... I mean! Yes, I want you. Dirty. We just have to press the pause button right now, cause you have to figure out what Nicole was and why you were there, and I have to figure out if I'm okay with that."

"...Okay.," he says with a furrowed brow and that confusion in his voice. "...So wait, are you still mad cause I said my life is screwed up or just generally mad for brining Nicole into the picture?"

"I told you I don't know, but if I can't think of a good reason to really be mad at you, I'll probably steal your general Nicole one cause it's good... and very true."

"I have a few more reasons you could be mad a me too, if you wanna hear."

"Maybe later."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Maybe you're still mad that it took us so long, or you could think I'll screw up your life like I did Nicole's."

"Ooh! The first one was good."

"I know."

"...I'm sorry, I have nothing to be mad about. I don't know why I'm whining."

"Wait, I have one more. Maybe, your so sad I'm leaving, it's making you tenser than usual."

"Yep, that's it... Come here."

I pull him in for a hug, a big, long hug.

Rory comes over a couple seconds later, and wraps her arms around us. "I was feeling left out."

Luke kisses the top of my head, shoves me to the side, and squeezes Rory.

"Sorry," he says to her.

I have to smile at this, cause it's cuter than... well,... me. Kidding, kidding... no I'm not.

After breaking up the much-too-adorable-for-puppies hug party we had in the hall, we make it back in the room, almost puking at the Nicole/Waiter vision on the bed, taking Luke's stuff, and leaving. We make it into a cab, and half-way to the hotel, Luke's hand finds it's way to my knee.

He rubs up my thigh, back down.

_Geez._

He does it again... and again.

I have to. So I whisper it in his ear. "We're getting our own room."

7

_The chills are sent down my spine again as she says it._

_Geez... We better be._ "Far away from Rory."

"As long as you didn't use me to get rid of Nicole," I mumble.

"Excuse me?" he says at a more normal volume.

"I'm kidding. The subject has passed."

"Yes, it has."

7

"Are we almost there?" _God I seem way too anxious._

It take eight minutes to get back, three minutes to get Luke's stuff out of the cab, and about a minute to get inside and send Rory up before us.

We ask for a room... or try to. Eventually I get it right cuase Luke sucks at French, and the man behind the counter nods knowingly.

"Geez." Luke says. I giggle as the man gives us our key and tells us to have a good time.

I want to say 'trust me, we will,' but I don't know how. I suck at French too, I guess.

I some of Luke's luggage (not dirty, I swear), and head to the elevator.

The light glows on as I press the third floor button.

"...So, do you like elevators?" I say in a Sam Malone voice.

"Right now I do."

I smile at him and go in for a kiss, but the door opens. _Damn it._ Stupid not-having-kissed-him-in-thirty-minutes.

The room's just a couple doors from the elevator, thank god.

167.

He opens the door, and I walk in, throw his stuff on the floor, and swing my arms around his neck. He lets go of the luggage as my lips meet his, and I turn him around, kick the door closed.

"We have to call Rory," he says pulling me off.

_God, I knew I was forgetting something! Err, someone I guess._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

I sit down to call the front desk and ask for her room. She picks up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rory? Luke and I got our own room, okay? Okay, bye."

"–Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Halt, pause, stop. You and Luke got a room for yourself?

"...Yeah?"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Yeah?"

"You told me to, quote, 'Go up to the room. We'll be there in a sec.' How does that translate to you and Luke getting a room? God, I never thought I'd actually be saying that. Weird."

"I'm sorry. We can talk in the morning, okay?... That is, if I still have my voice."

"Shut up... I'm fine with you and Luke, you know, and glad you won't be spawning in the same room as me, but you could've told me what you were doing."

"I know. I Should've."

"Yes, you should've. Now, go back to your dirtiness."

"Thank you."

I hang up, and Luke's staring at me.

"You're staring at me."

"Of course I am."

"Aww." I stand and run my hand along his jawline, his stubble. I kiss it, and suck at it. Closer to his ear now and he turns it on me. One arm of his is around my back ,the other around my neck.

He kisses me with what seems like every ounce of passion he's ever known.

...And I get lowered onto the bed.

* * *

Hope you liked the little chapter!

Your review will help saves the lives of at least four exstict monkey-llamas, ...so review!


	11. aftergloowdbye

I know, I know. I took a really long time again, and yes, I'm gonna use the same excuse as last time- too much school stuff.

**Angie:** 'weird looks from others' fic is the best kind. Thanks for that. It's a huge compliment!

**orangesherbert7:** Thanks for the review. You liked like exactly the same parts I did, lmao.

**Goonergirl:** I did my schoolwork first (obviously. Haha!), but I'm glad you really liked the last chapter. And "Go back t your dirtiness" is one of my all-time favorite Rory lines, so I had to have it, of course ;-).

Disclaimer- I don't own GG, but if I did Chris would've fallen off the face of the Earth, and we would've seen some wedding plans by now.

* * *

Enjoy chapter 11- R+R

"Stop it! Stop! Luke!"

He jabs me again.

"Ahh!" _Yep, I fell off the bed._

"That's what you get for being so..."

"Ticklish?" _I'm naked on the floor. I feel like Natalie Imbruglia or... Alanis Morrisette? Ugh, what's the difference._

"Come back. I'm cold," Luke says from above.

"I will; I will. Just gimme a second." I pull half the comforter back around me and climb back up onto the bed. "You're mean, you know that?" Facing him again, I snuggle up closer. "You're right. It is kinda chilly in here."

"I can tell," he says kissing my neck again.

"Ugh, you're such a perv when you're missing your clothes." I giggle into his chest. "That tickles too!"

He stops.

"Well, I didn't want you to stop completely, god." He rolls his eyes at me.

I smile and try to suppress the laugh.

"Lorelai."

"I'm sorry, it still tickles."

"Ugh." He rolls around, so his back's to me.

"Luuuke! I'm sorry."

"I know. It's not your fault."

"No, it's not. My fault would be that I'm so purdy everyone's just soo jealous."

"Yes, it would."

"Are you gonna turn around."

"Nope."

I sling an arm around him and hug his back. I play with his chest hair on the other side and kiss behind his ear where I now know he's second most vulnerable. I lick and bite til I hear him swallow and a sharp inward breath. "...Now?" _I so have him in the palm of my hand._

-

"Good morning," he says kissing me on the cheek as he sits on the side of the bed setting coffee next to my head. _Ooh, a rhyme!_

"Very good." I yawn into my fist and stretch as I notice the disturbing. "You're dressed."

He looks down. "I noticed."

"But... Why?"

"I don't think the people in the lobby like random, naked guys getting coffee."

"Um, I'm not gonna get along with the people in the lobby then, will I?"

"You've already formed your negative opinions of them. You just need to think up a mean name for the anti-nudists."

"Anti-nudists is fine with me."

"We'll have to make sure that sticks."

"Yeah." I take a sip of the coffee. "So when did you get up anyway? Didn't I wear you out?"

"You have no idea." He arches his back and cricks his neck letting out a breath.

_I know he's just pretending to be exhausted, playing along, but that was pretty damn hot. _ "Sure."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm fairly vigorous, indefatigable."

"Big words for the diner man. Gimme some more."

He chuckles. "The lascivious activity last night was ardently strenuous."

"God, it's like a hot librarian thing. Will you put on a short skirt, and hold a book up?"

"Nope."

"Damn." I gulp some more coffee. "I thought you said you got this downstairs."

"I did."

"It tastes like you made it."

"No, I fixed it."

"Ah, okay." I finish it off. "Luke?"

"Mm?" He looks up from his hands in his lap.

"Luke, this isn't weird."

"O-okay, that's... good."

"Yeah, but it's weird."

His brow furrows, and he shakes his head lightly.

"Don't you think it's odd--"

"The coffee?"

"--That it's not... bizarre when we kiss or have sex?"

"I'm not really one for bizarre sex, so no, not really."

_Yep, he's still confused. _

"We have been friends foorr... six years? Shouldn't it be weird?"

"I don't think it'd be weird if it was weird."

"I got it," I say to answer his 'did that make any sense?' look. "So it's not weird?"

"Not on this front."

"And it sure is a nice front."

He grins at me, but looks at his hands again.

"I'm not calling you Chandler, but we have some fans, you know. I mean, I knew this before everything, but I still went along with it. You must be pretty hot for me to willingly put up with he gossips. Not that we have yet."

"What about those first couple months we knew each other? We had to put up with them then, even if they were just to stubborn to believe that we weren't together."

"That was kinda funny."

"And very annoying. I swear I woke up twice with someone staring through my window, once more someone with binoculars, and those are only the ones I knew about."

"Sure it wasn't me?" I say innocently.

"I'm pretty sure," he kids. "...You okay?"

"You had people watching you?"

"Yeah, what I just said."

"But I never noticed anyone at my house. Do you think they were at my house too? That's creepy."

"Babbette lives next door to you. I'm sure you did."

"Thanks for that."

"You never thought of that?"

"I guess I just hadn't thought of it then. I mean, when I had Max over that one time, I could've sworn that I had seen someone watching, so that's when I first put two and two together. You know- 'the gossips watch the house when hey suspect smut.' Now, since they've had Luke and Lorelai megaphones for years, we're gonna have to townie-proof your and my place, or they'll post their sightings on the Internet... Quiet."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"What should I tell them? Should I not say anything, tell a couple people til it gets out?"

"Announce it at a town meeting," I answer with a wide grin.

"That wasn't even near my list."

"I dunno."

"Well, you won't be home for weeks after I get back--"

"Don't remind me," I groan.

"--So we should talk about it now."

"Yeah, well, I guess you can tell someone if they ask."

"Why would they randomly ask that?"

"Don't they like every... three weeks?"

"If tempted, but you won't be there, so there won't be anything to get their attention."

"Aw, you think I'm the only thing in Stars Hollow that catch anyone's attention?"

"Of course I do."

"That sounded harshly sarcastic." _Knife in the gut._

"I'm not the best at emoting this morning, I guess, cause it was the exact opposite of sarcastic."

"Thank you." I sit up into a sitting position and slide to where he was last lying to my recollection. "Come here." I put my hand on the vacated spot beside me.

"As you wish." He follows command.

I breathe out as I lay my head on his shoulder. He responds by rubbing between my neck and shoulder on my right side, and I moan to that. _He's so psychic. How could anyone else know that that where it still hurt? I didn't think it was possible, but there are some things that coffee can't cure, and Luke's hands can._

"You're still naked."

"Stating the obvious," I mutter into his collarbone, or where his collarbone would be if it wasn't impeded by flannel.

"I'm not complaining, but it's already ten, you should probably get up."

"Five more minutes."

"Okay, okay."

-

7

"Lorelai, my hand hurts."

She doesn't respond, so I'm now pretty positive she's fallen back to sleep. I try to move, but she folds her knees around my right leg and moves her head back up to my neck.

Sooo... _naked Lorelai tangled around me or awake, coffee-jolted, clothed, and talkative Lorelai?... Ugh, I'm only a guy. Just Ten more minutes._

-

"Ro-ry!"

"Wha-at?"

"Good Morning."

I make my way in behind Lorelai.

"Good morning, Mom, Luke."

"Hi, Rory," I say, still behind Lorelai.

"Luke, What? Are you hiding from her? Stop." She pulls me by the collar of my shirt.

"I wasn't hiding."

Rory speaks again. "It's okay, Luke. I'm fine."

"Okay. Good, you're fine."

"Yeah, I am. I promise."

She pats me on the arm.

"So... lunch? I'm starving."

-

7

"We'll miss you, Luke," Rory says giving him another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You have no idea," he replies, hugging her back. "Bye, Rory."

"Bye."

I gesture for her to come closer so I can whisper something in her ear. "Can you make yourself scarce?"

She steps back and rolls her eyes. "See you in a few weeks, Luke."

"See you then," he says with a little grin. She walks toward some sort of sandwich place and gets in line. _I want a sandwich._

"What did you tell her?" he asks. "She rolled her eyes. That's her defense against your dirtiness. Was it dirty?"

"It will be."

"Oookay, so w--"

I pull myself into him, holding his waist. My lips act first, but his quickly take over. They almost seem harsh at first, but just demand my attention. He sucks on my bottom lip til I pull away and trail kisses up to his ear and back down again. His tongue trails my bottom lip as I open my mouth. I stick my hands in the back of his jeans and push him closer. My tongue trails the roof of his mouth amorously. He bites my bottom lip softly, quickly, and pulls away for a second. He adds a couple pecks, but you can't just stop there. _That's like a preview for a really good movie, like... Princess Bride scale._

"Why, why, why?" I ask him.

"Why? Why what?" He catches his breath.

"You stopped." _God, he's staring so intensely at me now. He's looking through my eyes, trying to figure out how I'm feeling.  
_

"We're in an airport, not my truck."

"Ooh, I'm looking forward to that."

"Making out in my truck? Me too."

I smile at him. He smiles back.

About ten seconds pass, and the sexual tension is building so fast it's scary.

He kisses me again tenderly, sweetly, and I pull back. "Okay, we really can't continue, or you'll miss your plane." I giggle at the situation. _Did I ever once imagine Luke and I kissing in an airport? In any of the many, maaannny places I pictured, did an airport ever come up?... Ohhh yeeah. That's not happening. That would be soo illegal._ "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too." _I love this man. Maybe an airport isn't the best place to say it though. I wanna be able to screw him right after I say it. Or after we say it I guess. Ah, a new fantasy to take over for the next few weeks. _"You know how this morning you asked why someone would randomly ask if we were dating?"

"Yeeahh."

"I know a reason."

"Great." _He's so good at the sarcasm._

"I asked Miss Patty for your cell number, and I told her it was kind of important. From her voice, I think she kinda caught on."

"Great," he says in the same tone as before.

"I'm sorry."

"..Maybe it's better this way. Only one of us will have to deal with them finding out."

"Yeah, but that one of us is you when it-it shoudn't be, cause it's my fault that they even know."

"Well, they don't know yet. If you don't want me to tell them..."

"You can do what you want. Yeah, that way it'll be like a surprise when I get home. If someone says 'Ooh congratulations, Lorelai. You and the diner guy, huh?' or 'Did Luke make all that stuff up about you and him, or are all those hot stories true?' I'll know they know, but if they say 'Hey, Lorelai! How was your trip?' I'll know they're clueless, and I'll have to go to your apartment right there cause we'll still have the sexy secret thing going on."

"So what you're saying is- I can do what I want?"

"Yes."

"Bye, Lorelai."

"Bye, Luke."

There's a kiss, and he realizes he can't move.

"Do I have to take my jeans off to leave?"

"I hope so."

"Lorelai."

"Okay, okay." I kiss him on both cheeks, take my hands out of his jeans, and watch him turn to leave. _ If that wasn't such a pretty sight, I'd probably be crying._

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Review, please! 

Sooo:sigh, the hiatus is upon us. Seven weeks of praying Luke will tell Lorelai about Ape. It's not that I don't like April, cause I really do; she's cool, but why put us through this? We've already had a break-up and lots of angst. We don't need another break-up or more really angsty storylines. You wanna know something we haven't had yet? ...A Luke/Lorelai wedding.

I wish I didn't need a disclaimer.


	12. Save Luke! Eavesdropprs and a Hot Nurse!

**Disclaimer-** I don't own _Gilmore Girls_, or _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_, or _Good Eats_, or _Mythbusters_, or _South Park,_ _The Nanny_ (thank God), ... _Cosby Show_, The_ Facts of Life_... I don't own anything, okay!

**orangesherbert7:** Ooh! "Ape", kinda, sorta, is maybe catching on! Coolness. What's funny is that the part of your review that sticks out to me is "i loved that and the comment about his pants." Who doesn't love a good comment about Luke's pants?

**Luke'sGirl:** Ooh! I got an all-caps review! Lol, gotta love that. That's the one kind of yelling I like.

**Goonergirl:** Thanks for your review:hugs: And come on, even **I** would want ten more minutes with Lorelai. Lauren Graham's too hot for her own good, lol.

It's Pippi Longstocking, hey, ho, ho, ho, hee, ha, ha. It's Pippi Longstocking, there's no one like her.

Oh, and the other one I have stuck in my head-Dance your cares away. :clap clap:Worries for another day. Let the music play:clap clap: down at Fraggle Rock.

:sigh: It's the kind of stuff I get stuck in my head, and I get way too much stuff stuck in my head... nothing useful, mind you.

I really, really, really hope you like it, cause after rereading it, I am so iffy on this chapter. Oh well, I'm so not re-writing it or anything, lol.

This chapter starts with Lorelai and Rory coming home. I don't know if that's obvious or not, so I thought I'd mention it.

Okay, so this is the last chapter. Don't cry! (Also don't expect another if you review with "Update soon.") I think this is probably the longest chapter, but I dunno, lol. I'm kinda too lazy to look that up too.

Um, if you've never seen _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_, you'll still understand the chapter and everything (I hope :P), but it probably won't be as good. Oh, and also, **why haven't you seen _Ferris Bueller_!**... sorry.

Onto the story, which is soo not related to themesongs being stuck in my head.

Oh, and it's a little off, cause well, I wrote it, and cause there were a couple of things that I don't think were existent in 2003. The _Good Eats_ and the _Mythbusters_ episodes I mentioned. Oh, adn another "Why haven't you ever seen these things!" to those who haven't seen Goot Eats or Mythbusters..., and when I say "Good Eats," don't say dirty, okay?... Okay.

Here ya go...

* * *

**  
Lorelai's POV**

"Welcome back, welcome back, wel-come baaack!"

"Ugh, Mom, stop. That was like the worst theme song ever."

"What about all the _Cosby Show _ones? _Facts of Life_? _The Nanny_? _Full House_?"

"Okay, okay, maybe not the worst... _Full House_'s is too catchy."

"Only cause you know the whole thing."

"Excuse me?" Rory says.

"Ohhh yeah, that's me... Something, something, paperboy, evening tv," I start to sing. "When you miss your own familiar friends, they're waiting just around the bend!"

"Close enough."

"Come on!"

"Everywhere you look."

"Everywhere," I sing. "There's a heart."

"There's a heart."

"A hand to hold onto."

"Okay, that's enough," she argues.

"No! Everywhere you look. Everywhere."

"Fine, but I'm gonna go put my luggage up, because we are home," she says with a smile.

"There's a... something, something, something. When you're lost out there, and you're all alone, a light is waiting to- okay, I'm following you."

"Good."

I walk into her room as she zips open a suitcase. "You're already unpacking?"

"Well, pj's, toothpaste and crap, yeah."

"I'm just gonna hit the bed."

"Nice."

"I know I am."

"Not gonna call anyone?"

"Well, it's one in the morning. I don't know if he'll want me calling him."

"Oh, I think he likes you enough. Don't know why, but..."

"Nice."

"I know I am."

"Copycat."

"You know, it **is** one in the morning."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Meaning, I'm tired."

"And meaning the townies are asleep," she "explains."

"Speed it up."

"Hey, I'm tired too."

"Not going any faster."

"I think I lost my train of thought."

"Is that an oxymoron?" I ask.

"I don't know. I'm too tired."

"You said something about the townies being asleep," she reminds me.

"Right. So if you went to see Luke, no one would know."

"True, but I'm tired."

"Ugh, I'm not implying that you do anything with him- to him. You can just sleep over there. I know how much you want to see him. You looove him."

"Maybe."

"Whoa, really?"

"Yes, really."

"I know."

"Whatever, I'm tired."

"Me too... So are you leaving?"

"Are you really **that** sick of me?"

"Yes, now go."

I sigh. "Okay, okay, if you insist. I'll go greet my boyfriend."

"Go 'greet' his brains out, huh?"

"Ugh, I'm not always dirty. I really am tired."

"Love you. Goodnight, and you are always dirty." She gives me hug. "Now sleep."

"Night, Honey, and thanks for the suggestion, by the way."

"No problem."

I let out a little "squee." "I'm gonna go see my boyfriend now."

"I know," she smiles back.

I give her a goodnight kiss and leave her room.

_Maybe I should unpack a little too, at least my toothbrush, hairbrush? Ooh, Rory has my toothbrush in her bag._

I walk back in. "Can I have my toothbrush?"

"Yes," she grins.

It takes her less than two seconds to find it, ...cause it was already in her hand.

I roll my eyes at her. "Thank you."

-

After brushing my teeth, changing my underwear, and curling my hair, putting on some mascara, lip-gloss, I grab my keys. _Geez, now it's two in the morning._

_I'm already in my car and out of the driveway before I breathe again._

I laugh a little at what time it is, but all I can think about is how awesome this is gonna be. _Okay how should I do this? Break an entering? Knock? Oy, butterflies._

_I'm so anxious. Why am I so anxious?_

_Cause he's Luke._

_Riiigghht, okay._

_Okay, I'm here... Now what do I do? Pull over, duh. Duh._

_Now we get out... Take out the key._

_Done._

_Unbuckle._

_Done._

_Move feet. _

_Not so much._

_Don't throw up._

_Yeah, we're not getting anywhere._

_Step three- move feet._

_Okay, we're changing step three to "open door."_

_...Done... moving feet now... getting out now... closing door- ooh, getting keys out of ashtray then closing door..._

"Hello, Luke's... Hello, Luke."

I walk up the diner's stoop, and raise my hand to touch the doorknob. _Like it's not gonna be locked. That's stupid._

_... It's not locked. Score! Oh, yes it is. _"Shit." _Shhh! Be quiet._

I take out a credit card and try the cool, spy thing. "Omigod, holy hell. I never thought that would work." _Shhh!_

I make my way inside and halfway up the stairs. I pause, wander back down and look at the diner, the dark, vacant diner with the faint smell of grease and coffee, pretty much home. "Hey, Diner. 'Hi, Lorelai'," I say in my diner voice... which sounds surprising like Towlie from _South Park_. "I'm going upstairs to see Luke now, okay, Diner? 'Okay. Bye, Lorelai.' Bye, Diner. 'I'll miss you!' Oh, I'll miss you too, but I'll see you tomorrow. 'I'm looking forward to it.' Me too, Diner. 'Stop procrastinating, Lorelai.' Ohhkaaay,... Lorelai."

I move back towards the stairs.

I stand at the foot of the stairs.

Okay, first stir down.

_Why do I go from being friggin excited to being really scared? I should stop thinking... or start thinking about how tired I am- God, I really am tired, aren't I? Yep._

I walk up a few more stairs and lean on the banister.

_God, I can't do this. I can't do this. What if he sleeps in the nude? That'd be cool. What if he gets mad that I broke into his diner?_

_Ugh, who cares?_

I pass the rest of the stairs, and put my hand on the doorknob.

I turn it and op- wrong way. I turn it and open.

I let out a small sigh- but not too loudly.

I take off my shoes just to make sure he doesn't wake up.

I watch my feet scamper across the hardwood floor, around his apartment, toward his bed.

I take a sharp inward breath and smile to myself.

_That's my man. And you can see his tattoo from here. Yum. Grr, stupid being-clothed-ness._

I unbutton my dress and slip it off. _Here goes._

I move back his- _Oh my god; he has flannel, plaid sheets! - Forget it, Lorelai. Focus!_

I crawl in on his right, to his back. _Gently. Don't squeak, Mattress!... Stupid bed._

I hear him let out a little cough, but he's still asleep.

I snuggle up next to him and breathe out as he does. Draping my arm over his tattooed one, I bend me knee and move it up higher in between his legs. Higher. Yeah, still higher.

I give him a tight hug, which could have very well woken him. I wince at the idea. _He'd have a heart attack._

_God, I did not think this though. What's he gonna do to me? Ooh, I hope that answer's dirty. No, no, seriously. He's gonna be mad, won't he?_

And I guess I get to find out right now.

He turns around under my arm, and I move my leg so he can. "What the hell?" he says in a fairly raspy, grumbly voice, blinking back at me.

"...Hi." I let out in a breath.

"...Hi? What are you- you're here. Why are you-"

"Rory and I just got back, and I wanted to see you, but it was her idea. Don't know why it as her idea. I don't really wanna know why she was thinking about this, but she was, so I'm here... Ta-da." I end shakily.

He sniffles and lets out a yawn. "I'm glad you're here."

"Good." I go in for a kiss, but—

"No. You can't do that."

"What? What? I can't kiss you? Why?" I look in the direction of our feet. _I knew he'd be mad, ... but that is a little weird._

"No, no, I'm sick. I have a really bad cold, maybe the flu."

"Oh, Honey. I'm sorry." I feel his forehead, cheeks. "You're hot." I kiss him on one of his cheeks. "What can I do, Baby?"

"This lacy stuff helps." He runs a thumb over a bra strap and down my shoulder.

"Don't tease me," I pout.

"Like you should be talking." He coughs deeply, turning his head away and covering his mouth. He yawns again and looks back at me, rubbing his throat.

I rub my hands across his t-shirt-covered chest. "I just want you to feel better."

"I just really don't want **you** to feel like this. Go home."

"No. No way." _How could he expect me to go home now? He looks so miserable._

"I'll be fine by myself. Just go home."

"...You really don't want me to stay?" I say with a concerned look.

"No, actually, I really, really do want you to stay, but you shouldn't."

"So if I stayed, I'd just be naughtier. Isn't that better?" I say innocently.

"You might think, but not in this situation."

"How about we just refrain from kissing, you coughing on me, stuff like that, and I get to stay, cause it's so damn early."

"I guess you can stay the morning," he agrees with his eyes closed.

"Thank you. I'm just so tired." I give him a squeeze and another kiss on the cheek. "Good morning."

"Good morning..., but can you move back a little?"

"You care about your girlfriend so much," I grin sleepily. "Oh! Did you tell them?"

"Who? What?"

"The town. Us."

"No, but if you're gonna be here tomorrow- this morning, won't they notice if you go downstairs without being seen going upstairs?"

"Well, does it matter? I mean, they were gonna find out eventually, right? Isn't it better if they know sooner?"

"Yeah, it is. Much better."

"Do they know you're sick?"

"I run a diner. Of course they know I'm sick. Why?"

"They will know that we didn't do anything dirty, cause that would be stupid. We could just say I stopped by to say hi, found out you were sick and stayed to take care of you."

"That's a little stupid too, Lorelai"

I act offended. "It is not."

"We'll just tell them tomorrow. Although, how are we gonna do that? We can't kiss in front of them, cause you're sick, and I'm sure you're still against the town meeting idea."

He coughs again this time turning his back to me.

The coughing ceases and he sniffles again.

"We'll figure it out, Lorelai," he says.

"Okay. Night," I kiss his neck but try to stay as far back as he insisted.

"Night."

-

The bed squeaks, but my eyes don't open. I'm still almost painfully tired, but I roll over to see what Luke's doing. "Ugh, mmm."

"Meaning?"

"Moving? Leaving? Why? So early."

"Work. Diner. Serve customers."

"Crazy person."

"Right back at you."

I just moan and roll over.

One.

Two.

...I roll back over. "Wait, how can you go to work?"

"It's right down the stairs. It's pretty simple."

"But you're sick."

"I'm not too sick to go to work."

"Maybe not, but you're too sick to serve people food. You don't want to get me sick. Why do want to pass it on to anyone else?"

"I don't want to," he shakes his head. "...Or I didn't until you mentioned it."

I grin back at him, but continue to persuade him to lie back down... with me. "You working today would probably violate a health code, and if it'll get you to lie back down next to me, I might tell Taylor on you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

He sighs. "Yes."

"...Soo?"

"I guess I ask Ceaser to take over."

"That's a good idea, and once I'm actually awake, I can help out."

"Lorelai, you don't have to--" He starts coughing terribly, and once he stops and looks back up at me, I give him a somewhat pitying look.

"Fine." I see him grab the cordless phone right before I fall back to sleep.

-

I wake up again... at some point. _What time is it?... Ugh, I don't care... Okay, no, on the count of three, okay? One. Two... ... Two... Three..._

_Okay, moving Luke-smelling comforter off head now._

_That's not gonna do anything if I don't open my eyes. Ugh, not working._

I feel around next to me to see if Luke's still asleep too. _Nope. Where'd he go?_

I open my eyes now, but it doesn't help it all, cause Luke's still not there. One in the afternoon... _Maybe I should go back to sleep. Eh, I guess I'll find Luke._

I stretch and yawn for about five minutes getting used to the aspect of light, then throw the sheets off me and sit up, sling my legs over the side of the bed. I lay my head in my hands rubbing the remaining sleepiness out of my eyes. I stretch my arms one more time before standing up. _This is weird. I'm in my underwear in Luke's apartment, and we didn't sleep together last night. I still feel the same way about him... I really do love him._

Okay, so I have to grin about that, but after I'm finished standing in the middle of the room with my arms crossed over my chest and big smile plastered across my face, I wander into the bathroom.

_Hmm. Sick person's toothbrush or Listerine? The latter, preferably._

After that I wash my face and mess with my hair. _Hmm. Now, shower or find Luke? Ooh, find Luke then shower... with him. Insert devilish grin here._

_I'll shower first._

**Luke's POV**

I walk back up from the diner to see if Lorelai's still asleep.

_It's not that I don't feel guilty about working after Lorelai specifically told me not to, but the diner's really busy, ...and she's still asleep..._

_Or not. The fact that the shower's running is the first thing I notice as I walk in the door._

_Ooh, maybe I should tell Ceaser to take over from here. Not that I'm scared of Lorelai finding out I didn't skip work, I just wanna be here when she comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel... unless, she brought her clothes in here with her._

I pan the room for what she was wearing.

_Wait. Was she ever wearing anything? No. God, it would be just like Lorelai to drive over here in just her underwear. Okay, no, that's too insane, even for her._

Well, I have to have an excuse for not being in bed when she got up. I could say I went to get some orange juice or cold medicine. Okay, yeah. I guess I should run to Doose's

**Lorelai's POV**

After the shower, I wrap myself in a fuzzy, Luke-sized towel and start to pat my hair dry. I open the bathroom door and am pleased yet oddly surprised to hear Luke's voice through my overturned head of wet hair. I squeeze some more water from it into the towel and flip my head back up to see, yes, Luke. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I live here."

"Right, but you weren't here before. Where'd you go."

"I had to get orange juice and old medicine."

"Yuck, I bet that tastes awful together."

"Do you want anything to eat? Burger? Fries? Salad?"

"Good one. I could go for a cheeseburger and fries though."

"Ceaser can make it for you. I'll go tell him."

"Do you have a blow dryer?"

"No."

"Great. Nevermind, I can do something with it." I fiddle with some around my fingers.

"Be right back."

"Kay."

Luke leaves as I turn around and grab my bag off the floor. I head back into the bathroom to put in my contacts, put on makeup and clothes and do all kinds of other girlie stuff.

Once I finish, Luke's already brought the food up from downstairs and is sitting in the chair next to it with boring-looking papers. "That looks boring."

"Your burger looks boring? I know, I tried to get it to cha-cha earlier, but nothin."

"You tried to get my burger to cha-cha? How dirty. I meant the papers. What're you doing?"

"Um, bills."

"Bills? Like, diner bills?"

"Yeah."

"That's work. I told you not to work."

"Doing bills isn't going to pass on any diseases or anything."

"If you do them without protection they will."

"Lorelai."

"Fine do your bills, but don't come complaining to me when you figure out that you did not spend you sick days properly. You're supposed to be lounging in front of the tv with ice cream, and since I'm the nice, perfect little girlfriend, I'm supposed to help find the remote when you lose it and serve you your ice cream. Now how are you feeling? Better? Worse? Achy? Nauseous?"

"A little better I guess. I mean, I've been coughing more, and my throat hurts more because of that, but, uh..."

"That sounds worse, Luke."

He sighs.

"Will you please try my method of sickness in lying down on the couch and watching tv?"

He nods and gets up. "But only for an hour, and if I don't like it after an hour, I'm doing more bills."

"I'm sure they'll enjoy you doing them. Okay, I'll just stack these a little--"

"No, I have a system! You'll mess it up."

"Ohhkaay, Mr. Loony."

"Sorry, I just, really--"

I put my hands on his shoulders and direct him back toward the couch. "I know. I know. Now, lie down." I push him down on the couch gently. He follows command as I grab the remote off the top of the tv. "Want a pillow or anything?"

"Yeah, come here."

I grin, and am about to go over there and make out with Mr. Sickness when there's a knock on the door. I sigh. "Come in."

Ceaser comes in, and I sit on the side of the couch with Luke's legs as Ceaser spouts off the question of, "Luke, where'd you put the big, heavy, rectangle metal pan? You said you put it under the sink, but I don't see it anywhere."

"I said I put it over the sink. It's to the left of the mixing bowl we never use."

"Oh, okay. Thanks. Bye, Luke, Lorelai."

"Bye."

"Bye, Ceaser," I follow. "You are such a big fat liar." I turn to face him.

"No I'm not."

"There you go again. Oh my god, you're already tuning blue. You have orange hair!"

"What?"

"Ugh, nevermind. Why did you lie?"

"Well, I didn't really, technically lie, cause you never directly asked if I had worked in the diner today."

"No, but I told you not to, and you agreed not to. That should have some sort of importance."

"It does. The diner was just really busy, and I felt like I should help out, cause Ceaser and them had so much work on their plates—no pun intended."

"I told you I'd help out. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Cause you looked so happy sleeping there... naked."

"You are such a guy."

"Oh, gee thanks. That sounded like a compliment."

"Trust me, it wasn't."

"I know."

I hand him the remote. "I'm gonna call Rory, see what she's gonna do today."

"Okay."

"Is the diner still crazy busy? I could help if they needed it."

"You should ask Ceaser when you're off the phone." He coughs up a lung here while I get him some water and a couple of the cold medicine tablet things he got.

"Just take that, and um, tell me where the phone is."

He points to it on the counter while he downs some water and one of the pills.

"Thanks." I grab it and sit back down next to him again.

It rings a couple times before I get her. "Hello?"

"Hey, Hon. Whatcha doin?"

"Reading."

"Of course you are."

"And what are you doing? Something dirty?"

I sigh. "Sadly enough, no."

"Oh, what happened?"

"Luke's sick."

"Aww, well tell him to get better for me."

"And for me and my aroused natures around him in sweatpants."

Luke grins, and I lock his gaze.

"Interesting."

"I guess that's one thing you could call it. Gonna stop by the diner or anything? I might be cooking."

Luke butts in with a "No, you won't."

I argue. "Ugh. You're sick. Hey, you haven't even turned on the tv yet. Give me the remote back."

I flip it on. "Pick something. Preferably something not on Sci-fi."

"Fine."

Rory answers my last question. "I might stop by soon. I am kinda hungry. Is Luke cooking?"

"No, Luke is sick. We don't let Luke cook when he's sick."

"Aww, poor Luke."

"But you'll stop by?"

"Yeah, I think I will."

"Okay, Bye, kid."

"Bye, Mom."

"Rory says she's sorry you're sick."

"Thank her for me."

"I will. I'm gonna go see if Ceaser needs any help, kay?"

"Okay."

"...What are you watching?"

"Mythbusters, the greatest show ever."

"Oh my god, is this the one where they blow up the cement truck for no reason whatsoever?"

"Yeah, and it's almost over. They're about to blow it up."

"Cool." I sink into the couch cushions for five more minutes to watch tv.

**The Bookstore (Rory's POV)**

"Really? You swear she said that?"

"No doubt about it."

"Kirk, if you're wrong about this again, like you were when you said you saw them kissing during the firelight festival or when you said you saw her... doing things to him in his truck, I'm gonna hit you so hard you won't know the names of all your hamsters."

"...Maybe I was wrong."

"I'm gonna ask Rory," Miss Patty says.

She walks over to me with the book. "Rory?"

"Hey, Miss Patty."

"Honey, that conversation you were having just a minute ago- was that with your mother?"

"...Yeah."

"Was she with Luke?"

"I'm not comfortable answering that without a lawyer present... or mom."

"So she was with him. And did 'Something dirty' mean what I think it did?"

"Miss Patty, sharpening a pencil is dirty to you."

"Maybe..."

She glares unceasingly at Rory.

"Okay, I asked her if she was doing anything dirty with Luke, but she said no, because Luke is sick."

Miss Patty's grinning from ear to ear now.

"I'll be sure to tell Luke how happy you get at the mention of his illness."

"You do that. Sooo, why exactly would you ask Lorelai if she and Luke were doing anything dirty?"

"That-that I am not telling you," I reply with a pointed look and start back in on my book.

**The Diner (Lorelai's POV)**

Once the lunch crowd died down, I decide to go home and work out something to make Luke feel a little better.

Only once outside the diner, do I notice my car, my stupid car that's been parked there since a few hours before the diner opened. _Damn._ _Did the town actually go without noticing? Or did I just miss the rumblings? Nothing I can do about it now, I guess._

I get in my car, and drive all the way home with what seemed like every single townie on the street staring at me.

I don't see Rory's car. She must have meant reading at the bookstore.

I open the door and get out, walk up, and open that door. I tred up to my room and open the closet door. On the top shelf- there it is. _This is gonna be so awesome._

-

Once changed, hair actually done, and downstairs, I grab a long coat so some of the townies might still mind their own damn business... and so they won't think I'm crazy. I put a couple things in my purse, leave a note for Rory and head back outside and into my car.

-

I sprint up the stairs to his apartment and in front of his door. I take off the coat. I knock. He answers.

"What are you doing?"

And so I recite the stupid thing that's been stuck in my head ever since Luke said he was sick. "I heard that you were feeling ill. Headache, fever, and a chill. I came to help restore your pluck, cause I'm the nurse who likes to fuck."

...Yep, this was speechless. "...Wow."

I laugh at him. He lets me in. "Is that a good wow? ...Do you at least like the nurse getup, or would you rather me sing 'Twist and Shout' on a parade float? It doesn't fit as well, but I know all the words, just give me a parade float, and I'll start to singing... Oh, and I brought _Bueller_, if you didn't already catch on..." I hold it up. Are you gonna say anything any time soon?..."

He nods softly and takes some of my stuff, my purse, the DVD, my jacket and sets it on the table. We sit down on the couch, him to my left, but he's facing me. He clears his throat, ...but then it turns into a cough. I run my right hand along his jaw. "Poor thing."

"I love you," he says in a breath just as I'm sucking in about as much oxygen as I can get.

Then I let it out slowly.

"I love you too," I say with a giddy little smile slung across my face, probably matching his. All I want to do now is kiss him, anywhere, everywhere, and gahhhhd do I want to, but I know I can't.

"_I'm only human." _would probably be the thought process if I were having one after that sentence. The hand that was running down his jaw before braces it as my lips collide into his. Finally! Thank. Fucking. God.

One hand of his is alreadysliding the short skirt of my dress up. The other is unintentionally tickling my waist. I wrap my free arm around his chest and move the other to around his neck.

Our mouths open at the same time, sucking, licking, and biting all while trying to keep breath in our lungs, but when I'm about to need an obtrusive oxygen mask, I back away. I have to say it again anyway. "Luke, I love you," we both grin at this, "and but I don't really wanna have sex with a sick person."

"Totally understandable. I don't really know howI got as far with you asI did."

"...That is true. I'm probably already sick. Maybe we should just do it."

"How romantic."

"Come here," I mutter, pulling him into me again.

-

"Danke Shon. That was... nice."

"Yes, it was."

"So which do you think was better?" I ask, him stroking my hair with his right hand, my ear somewhere around his shoulder.

"Which what?"

"Which time? First or second? Well, okay, actually, there have been like five times, three in France, two this time around...so far."

"Second."

"Why?"

"Cause more than half of the time I imagined it, it was in my apartment, and I after actually doing this, with you, here in my apartment, it's a thousand times better than I could have ever imagined."

"Luke, that's so sweet... in a slightly perverted way."

"Oh, sure, this coming from Ms. Dream Tramp over here?"

I smile aaagain, and look into his poetically, idealistically blue eyes as he starts to talk again in that gruff post-sex tone- quiet and meaningful, yet somehow sultry and still wanting.

"How about you? Which time was better?"

"Well, it's tough, cause this time I probably got strep throat or ebola or whatever it is that you have--"

"I think it's just a cold."

"—But, also... I love you, you love me, and we love each other more than Barney ever could."

"That is one freaky dinosaur."

"I totally agree with that. France was nice too though, cause it was our first, and cause it was in France."

"I knew you were gonna say that."

"And How often to you get to say that?"

"Twice, I guess."

"Huh?"

"'I love you too' and 'cause it was France.'"

**Rory's POV**

I decide to head for the second lunch offered by Mom around three thirty. I get to Luke's. I don't see Mom or Luke, but I do see a baker's dozen townies crowded around the stairway to Luke's apartment, ears up.

"Hello, everyone!" I say loudly enough to annoy anyone listening.

Pretty much everyone, including Ceasar quickly shushes me, but once they see who it is, they either want to get me out of the diner or try to pretend like they weren't doing anything.

It's not like I didn't know what they doing, what they were listening too, but I just really didn't want them listening to... that.

_I live in one insanely perverted town._

_Ugh. _I walk up to Miss Patty. "Miss Patty, please don't take this the wrong way, but what the hell is wrong with you? Are you that corrupt? Well, I know you are, but Kirk! Kirk isn't!" I grab him by the shoulder. "He still sleeps with a night-light and a teddy bear. And Taylor! Taylor, isn't this—I don't know—against health codes or something? Or fire codes?Thirty people jammed into a doorway cannot be safe. You shouldn't be stopping the chaos, not ensuing it. Michel! You, Mister, should be ashamed of yourself. That's your friend and that's your—Sookie! No, no, no. This is just not happening." I start to leave, but stop myself. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" I shout as I still hear murmurings of 'Lorelai's car's still out there.,' 'No, I saw her leave earlier.,' 'Yeah, and she came back in a long coat. Anyone think she was wearing anything under it?'

I drive back home in a frenzy. I think Lane was the only person I didn't see in there. Ugh, Gypsy, Sookie, and Andrew, and Babbette, Morey, Mrs. Slutsky, Ceasar, Taylor, Reggie, Jackson, the Reverend, the Rabbi, Mrs. Kim, Mrs. Casini, and Kirk, Dean, Michel...

Geez, by the time I'm finished giving their names a once-over in my head, I'm home. Thank God I'm home.

I swing the door open and make my way to the fridge to get some water.

Mom left a note.

_**Rory,**_

_**Gonna go try and get Luke out of his funk.**_

_**I'll tell ya if I get lucky!**_

_**-Nurse Mom**_

_And I'm sure I'll be the first to know._

_Oh my god. She didn't. Even she wouldn't do that. _I sigh again. _Of course she would. She must have used the slutty nurse costume from a couple years ago. Great._

_-_

**Lorelai's POV**

After clothing again, we decide to watch the movie.

"I wonder if I should call Rory. She said she'd probably be coming by the diner. My not being there is kinda rude. I'm gonna call her."

He hands me the phone.

"Thanks... Hey, Rory."

"Okay, don't get mad."

"Mad like crazy or mad like angry?"

"Angry."

"Okay, then I won't get mad."

"I accidentally told Miss Patty about you and Luke."

"What!"

"You said you wouldn't get mad."

"Well, I was crazy-type 'mad' when I promised I wouldn't get mad."

"Ah, okay. Well, can you stop being crazy?"

"Sure."

"Are you angry?" she asks worried.

"No, I'm not angry. They were bound to find out eventually, and with my libido, it would've been within a couple days anyway."

"...True."

"Hmm, I forgot what I called you about... Oh yeah! Are you coming by Luke's?"

"Um, I already did."

"Oh, honey I'm sorry. I-I was upstairs."

"No kidding."

"What does that mean?"

"Everyone knows you were upstairs."

My face falls. _God, I'm gonna die. _"Uh... Meaning?"

"The whole town was listening."

My heart stops while tears well in my eyes. "Can you come back over?" I ask, my voice breaking. "Come upstairs?"

"Sure."

"...Thanks."

Luke looks me over, rubbing my lower back slowly. "What's wrong?"

"They know, they whole town, everybody. They were listening." I glance at my lap but quickly look back up at him.

"They were listening to us..."

"...have sex," I finish.

"But why the hell would they do that!"

"I don't know!" A couple tears fall as I lean into his chest trying to swallow back the tears. "Luke, this is embarrassing... What are we gonna do?"

"Um, pretend they never heard?"

"We can't just do that!"

"Why? They probably don't know we know anyway."

"We just can't! That was one of the most important moments of my life!" I wave my hand toward his bed.

"You've had sex before."

"Never after saying 'I love you' toa guy."

"Oh, Lorelai." He sighs. "I'm sorry. The town will get over it eventually anyway. Babbette'll make another cat costume calendar, or Taylor will get a boyfriend, or Gypsy will kill someone. Trust me, we won't be on the main page forever."

I nod. "Yeah... Thanks. Oh, Rory's coming over."

"I caught that." He runs his fingers through my hair and kisses the top of my head.

A couple minutes later, as we see the Ferrari for the first time, Rory knocks on the door.

"Come in," Luke says.

"Hey, Luke. Hey, Mom. How ya doin?"

"I'm fine. There was just a minor freak out."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay, and Luke, you're okay?"

"I'm fine too."

"So, where are we in the movie?" she says as she sits to my right.

"You're not even gonna ask about my outfit? You think I wear this kinda thing everyday?"

"I got the hint on the refrigerator. I was expecting this. Oh, Luke, just a warning, we might sing along to everything."

And we do sing along to everything, possibly off key, but Luke doesn't seem to mind too much.

-

"_The place is like a museum. It's very beautiful and very cold, and you're not allowed to touch anything."_

I nudge Luke in the ribs. "My childhood." He squeezes my hand in reply, and I just give him a smile and a look, okay more like a stare. I kiss him on the cheek.

-

I giggle. "Aren't I so much pretty than that whore-nurse, Luke?"

"Definitely. A better singer too."

"Aww." I hug his arm.

-

"_Did you see me change out of my clothes bye the Jaccuzi?... Did you? You saw me? I thought you were catatonic... That's okay. I'm not embarrassed."_

I pipe up again. "You see, if Sloane can deal, then so can I."

"Sloane's her role model," Rory "explains"

"She's a good role model," I defend.

"Ohhkay."

"Do you think she's prettier than me, Luke?"

"Mom, that's mean."

"She's like twenty here."

"Ugh, so."

"Lorelai, you are gorgeous, and you know it. You don't need me to tell you that."

-

After the twisting, and shouting, and car-killings, I'm practically asleep again.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have some coffee?"

"No."

"I've only had like three cups today."

Rory's scared. "Jesus Christ, Luke, she loves you!"

I pout and nod looking at him.

"Fine." He gets up, but I notice the grin on his face.

"Me too, Luke?" Rory pleads.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Where are you!" The door slams open as a frantic Miss Patty stomps in Luke's apartment.

"Miss Patty!" Rory yells at her, shocked.

"You, Luke and Lorelai," she points to them, "are gonna give me a stroke. Rory told me not to do anything, say anything about it, about you two, and I tried. I tried so hard, but it's impossible. I just want to talk about it so much. I've been waiting for it for so long. You have no idea how long I've been waiting, and oh my god, your legs look unbelievable in that dress."

"Been waiting as long as Luke and I have?" I try a fake grin. _Oh, well. Maybe I should just tell her what she wants to know. Then again, what she wants to know probably includes... God I don't even want to think what it includes-- lengths of things, and methods, and positions. Eek. _"How about Luke and I answer questions that we want to while Rory's in the room."

Miss Patty sighs. "But that's no fun."

"Either it's our way or no way at all."

"How bout the 'cameras in the window' way?"

"Miss Patty, even you're not that insane."

"Thanks. So...," she looks at Rory. "Rory, how old are you now?"

Silence. I sign for it to be a small number with my fingers.

"...12"

_It has to be realistic!_ "Well, that's just stupid."

"I'm not gonna lie to Miss Patty."

"And I love you for that, Honey."

Luke comes over witth the coffee. "Coffee."

I take it and hand Rory's to her. "Thanks, Hon."

Miss Patty makes squeaky noise and grins helplessly.

"Uh, Miss Patty, Luke and I have decided that we're never going to discuss the 'people listening to us having sex' ever, ever again, so could you pass that along?"

"Suuure... How do you know about that?"

I put my hand on Rory's shoulder. "We have our ways."

"Ah. So when did you and Luke first do it?"

Luke looks frustrated. I answer. "Uh, a few weeks ago," her eyebrows raise, "in France."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Who kissed who first."

"I kissed him," I answer again.

"I was in the room," Rory offers.

"Interesting." She looks confused.

"It was in the motel room," I add.

"Sure."

"I doubt those are all of your questions, Patty."

"...Well, you said we couldn't mention the overhearing of the sex, so I don't have much else to ask."

"Aww, too bad," Luke finally says.

"No, okay, how bout, you can't mention it ever, **after **now?"

"Works for me." Patty smiles. "Lorelai, you seem to be kind of a screamer, is that in rebellion of the way you were raised? All hushed and scream-less?"

I moan. _I am so stupid._

"That sounds familiar," Patty says.

Luke chuckles at that, and my jaw drops a little. _God, I don't make that noise **that** much._

"I'm leaving," Rory says. "I don't want this to turn into another little 'TMI' session."

"I'm sorry, Honey."

"Yeah, sorry, Rory," Luke adds.

Once she's out the door, I turn to Luke. "Do I make that sound too much?"

"Nooo, it's a great sound." He nods.

I have to grin at this. I love the place we are. It's too cool. "What about Luke, Miss Patty, talk about him. I'm feeling harassed."

"Lorelai's a screamer, and Luke's pretty much silent. That's weird, cause when he was with Rachel--"

"Stop talking! Stop talking, right now!" Luke commands.

"Okay, yeah, stop talking about Luke. What about me and Max? Did you watch the house when I had him over?"

"You had him over? I thought you were gonna wait for Luke, christen your house with his flannel-clad hotness."

"Ha, I told you they didn't know!"

"I know I did."

"What?" Miss Patty and I say at the same time.

I add, "You watched my house?"

"No, nevermind."

"No, now I wanna know."

"Me too," Miss Patty added.

"Seeing you and Max kissing in the snow wasn't exactly twist and shout for me."

"You saw us?"

"Everyone saw you."

"I didn't," Miss Patty said. "Why didn't I?"

"Luke, I am soo sorry."

"It's okay. It was years ago."

"Yeah, but it obviously still hurts."

"Not unless I think about it."

"Well, then you won't think about it," we agree.

"So are there any interesting sounds Lorelai makes in bed that you can't hear down a flight of stairs?"

"Nope," He answers.

"Luke!" I hit him on the chest.

"Yes."

"Well?" Miss Patty pushes.

"She giggles." He grins. "She yawns... like a normal person, I guess. She whispers really dirty stuff in your ear."

"Like what?" Miss Patty smiles.

"That's for us to know, and no on else to find out."

"Ugh, okay, Lorelai? Is Luke actually as silent as he seems?"

"No. I don't how you got silent from anything."

"You were probably drowning me out."

"Shut up. Luke groans, and he grunts, and he shrieks if you tickle him."

"You're ticklish?" Miss Patty asks.

Luke directly at me angrily. "No."

"Not anywhere that he'd want you touching him."

Miss Patty seems delighted with how much we're actually telling her. I'm not exactly sure why we are, but we love Miss Patty, and it's true, she has been waiting for this for quite a while.

"So, do you really like the costumes and stuff? I wouldn't take either of you for doing that kinda stuff. Roll-playing."

"Well, it wasn't roll-playing. Actually, the outfit doesn't have much to do with the sex, adn anyway, this was a special occasion."

"Yes, it was," Luke agrees.

"Sure. So who likes to be on top?"

-

"Lorelai, you do know that Luke's sick, don't you?"

"Yeeaah."

"You're just that horny? Wow. I know I've never been one for phlegm-y guys."

Luke talks for the... third time? "Miss Patty, do you ever run out of questions?"

I second that. "Good question."

Luke notes that "We've been here for like an hour."

"I'm getting kinda hungry."

"Of course you are,"

"Well, I'll leave right after one—or two—two or three more questions, okay?"

"Lorelai said I should be resting."

"Your idea of pillowtalk?"

"God, she's got more dirty thoughts in her than... me," I say.

"Wow," he adds, nodding.

"Can I just talk to both of you separately to see if you've been telling the truth?" she asks.

"I'm watching tv," Luke says.

"Good, Lorelai'll go first."

"No, no, no Lorelai's notgoing first! There will be no separate interviews at all! Especially if I have to go first."

"Ooh, 'Good Eats'!" I hear Luke say from the couch.

"Miss Patty, I like that show. Can I go watch it?"

"Well, I'm not trying to be a burden. I'm just trying to get something to bring back to Babbette."

"You're leaving?" I feign disappointment. "Aww, well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then, huh?"

"Probably. Are you sleeping here, Lorelai?"

"I don't think so... Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're already working out where to put the cameras, aren't you?"

"No, I'm just curious."

"You are never 'just curious.'"

"Bye, Dolls!"

"Bye, Patty," I say

"Bye, Patty," Luke echoes.

"Huh."

"Yeah."

_I think we're in agreement that that was all kinds of weird. _

After watching ten minutes, I have to ask, "Do you have any food?"

"Yes."

"Can I have some?... Well, 'really smart Alton guy' is making this spectacular cheesecake, that apparently is more like custard than cake, but it's not even like custard cause it has a different—I don't know. He makes me think too much, but bottom line is- that looks good." I point at the screen. "and I want some."

"I'm not getting you cheesecake. I'm sick."

"You're really milking it now." I get up. "Where's the cheesecake?"

-

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey, Kid."

"Did you already eat? I figured we could go to Al's. He has Szechwan fajitas this week."

"God, I'm soo tired and starving. Do you think I could lie in bed with Al's takeout four three hours."

"Mom, don't be gross."

"How, is that gross? You think everything I say is dirty or gross, and you call me perverted. The audience really defines a sentence's meaning, not the producer."

"Good point," Rory decides.

"Anyway I could eat five Szechwan fajitas and a car-crushing MondoBurger."

"Ooh! I'm a dude. He's a dude," she sings.

"She's a dude," I follow.

And together, "Cause we're all dudes. Hey!"

"So Al's?" I ask.

"Yep."

-

_Stomach so full. Head so weird feeling. Eyes so heavy._

I drift to sleep slowly.

...And then I'm writing on a desk, drawing on a desk- a heart. Now I'm writing on the desk- initials, some blurry ones and mine. I lay my head on the desk and yawn, but when I move my hand I can see the initials clearly, crystal clear... Well, that was obvious, I grin.

L.G.  
&  
L.D.

I drift to sleep on the desk, and when I open them again, I'm in a car. A reeaally nice car, a reeaally comfortable car, and we must be going ninety miles an hour. We- Luke's beside me, what should be the driver's seat, but there's no steering wheel, and the rearview mirror's turned around so we can't see it. Even though neither of us seemingly has any control, we seem calm, completely normal. I turn and see Luke, then I open my door. Luke screams his negative reaction, but I jump out.

I land in a swimming pool, ...hard. I try to open my eyes underwater, and I see another person, another splash. Once I surface, I see Luke, and we swim toward each other, and he moves my wet hair to whisper something in my ear. "Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it."

"I didn't miss anything." I push my dream lips on his, and surprisingly, it feels just as perfect as real life, and it tastes just as perfect as real life. Oh, come on, this has gotta be real. I open my eyes with a flutter.

"Luke," I say as I see his darkened portrait leaves mine.

"You taste spicy."

"Don't I always?"

"Yep."

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I didn't miss anything."

"Uh, me too--"

I shush him. "I know."

* * *

Okay, so how'd you like it? This chapter, the whole story, whatever just **review**!

I hope everyone got most of the references, but if not and you're wondering you can ask in your review or pm me, and I'll pm you back.

This was meant to be posted the night before Christmas, but I guess it can just be a late Christmas present now or a Hanukkah present. Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and Happy Holidaysss!

Now return the generosity. Leave a review.

And to quote Ferris a last time-  
_You're still here? It's over. Go home. Go._

Ooorr you can just hit the button that says go nad review. :nod:


End file.
